Welcome to the Commonwealth
by Archangel507
Summary: It's been 2 years since the Institute was destroyed. General Nate Logan of the Minutemen is faced with several problems. Synth!Shaun is growing up somehow, the Brotherhood and Railroad are constantly feuding, and frequent attacks from a mysterious army is putting everyone on edge. Now we have these 2 wanderers who showed up from nowhere. (Complete.)
1. Chapter 1

**[The Commonwealth, 2289]**

The Rad-Stag grazed the field, chewing on the withered grass. The wind blew towards the pair of hunters that were aiming to it. Nate Logan, Sole Survivor of Vault 111 and General of the Minutemen, and his Son Shaun, now 12 years old. That was one thing that bothered Nate.

The good General allied the Minutemen with Both the Brotherhood and the Railroad. He had learned from the latter that Synths could not pro-create, nor could they age.  
But Shaun Was growing, it was noticable. He was becoming more buff, his train of thought went from Hopeful to Pragmatic and Reasonable. He got taller and was becoming more defined.

Sturges, Desmonda, Maxson, even Virgil were beyond confused from these events.

" _Do I have a good shot?_ " Shaun whispered, his finger hovering over his custom rifle's trigger. Nate placed a hand on his shoulder and peered over his head, lining up the shot.  
" _Yes...Keep it steady._ " He whispered back. Shaun gulped slightly, blowing out a breath.

He pulled the trigger.

 **PA-CRACK!**

Nate saw the recoil jolt his Son's body. The loud, rippling sound sliced through the air, the bullet pierced one of the Rad-Stag's heads. It went straight through, and into the other.  
It fell with a thud, Nate waited for a good long minute to make sure a Deathclaw didn't attack. Hearing nothing and checking his motion detector, he stood up and helped Shaun to his feet. The 12 year old punched the air in silent victory, running over to his kill.

Nate looked around for a bit, before pulling out a flare. " _You wanna walk or call a Verti-Bird?_ " He asked. Shaun's eyes went a bit wide. " _Verti-Bird!_ " He cried in excitement.

While it wasn't his son, Nate had to chuckle. He snapped the top of the flare off, he tossed it into the opening as the red smoke billowed into the blue sky.

* * *

 **[Later, Sanctuary.]**  
Shaun had gone to bed an hour earlier. Sanctuary honestly was looking better than ever. The Castle was producing Gallons of Purified Water. All the Settlements in the Wastes were never complaining, Raiders were defecting from their Leaders just to live in the towns.

Nate had found a Factory in the Glowing Sea a Year earlier, It was buried in ash, but the Power was still on and the Machines were functional. He gathered Brotherhood Scribes to Arm the Minutemen with Power Armor and to install Pipes and Water-Mains in the Settlements.

With Power, Food, Water, and the houses almost Pre-War looking, the only thing Nate regreted not having was Television. He sat staring at the "PLEASE STAND BY" screen for hours. It was irritating, but he couldn't fix any Attenaes without climbing gear as he could fall off.

He sat up from his Desk, walking into the living room.

Nick, Piper, Preston, Codsworth, Cait, Curie, Danse, Deacon, and Dogmeat were all present. The first 3 were sitting at the Kitchen Table, Codsworth was opening bottle of wine and whiskey, Cait was on the couch asleep, Curies was tending to a Wound on Danse's Shoulder (He surprisingly got out of his Power Armor for it.) Deacon was leaning in the doorframe, watching the road. Dogmeat was laying on the Rug asleep.

Logan smiled, he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 _ **I know what your thinking, I wanted this chapter to be a bit longer. But I'm lazy as hell. This is to explain the stuff going on. Its been 2 years since the main game. (If DLC is released, I'll fit it in.)**_

 _ **Have a good day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**[The Castle, Early Morning of December 2nd]**

Nate flipped through Minutemen Patrol Reports, stamping those that needed, rejecting those that don't. After a Year of smart-assed backtalk from Commanders, Nate decided to whip them into shape, pre-war style.

He had them clean the Barracks with broken brooms, Bathrooms with their Toothbrushes. He recalled as many outlandish threats and punishments that his Army Commander used. It worked brilliantly, The Minutemen know knew better than mess with their General.

Setting aside the paper work, he popped open a can of Snack Cakes. Chewing the delicious treat, the sound of metal Clanking interuppted his flashbacks.

" _Yes, Ada? You need something?_ " The general asked the light blue robot. She stepped up to Nate's desk, setting down a Letter. " _I found this while out on a Patrol._ " She said, almost sadly. " _We found a dead Minutemen platoon nearby._ "

Logan grabbed the letter and read it:

* * *

 _ **Hello, General Logan.**_  
 _ **We've scouted your land for quite some time now,**_  
 _ **We are known as 'The Remnant.'**_  
 _ **We know that your allied with Maxson and His 'Brotherhood'.**_  
 _ **If you revoke your Ally now, We will consider Not destroying you.**_

* * *

The General stared at the words, then he started chuckling. It was so hard to take the threat seriously. He waved Ada away, still laughing. " _Preston!_ " He chortled. " _Get my Power Armor ready!_ "

Summoning a Verti-bird, Nate flew up to the Prydwen, intent on showing the ' _Threat_ ' to Maxson.

" _You know any Remnants?_ " Nate asked, his voice muffled. " _The Enclave could be knocking again._ "

Maxson read fast over the letters, and Too started chuckling. " _Thats pretty damn Cheesy._ " He admitted, handing the letter back. " _I doubt the Enclave would attack us now, Sentinel._ "

He turned to stare out the view-port. " _But if they can take out one of your Patrols, that is trouble._ " He glared at Nate. " _Do you want me to send Brotherhood Soldiers to reinforce your ranks?_ "

The former waved a dismissive hand. " _No, Not yet._ " He said. " _If they strike again, I'll look more into it, Then We'll decide if we need the Calvary._ "

Saluting the Elder, Nate turned to leave.

* * *

 **[Sanctuary.]**

Arriving back to his House, He spotted Shaun playing with Dogmeat and Curie in the yard. He considered joining them, but decided not to. Giving them a small wave instead, he headed inside.

He was slightly surprised when he saw only Piper and Danse present. Both were sitting in the living room listening to the Radio (Danse was actually cleaning his Power Armor)

" _Where are the others?_ " Nate asked, setting his hat on the hat-rack. Piper shrugged, taking a drag of her cigarette. Nate turned to the Exile. " _Danse?_ "

The Synth looked up from his work. " _You know that Shed you built out back?_ " He asked, nodding toward the window.

" _Yes?_ " Nate replied, realization creeping.

" _Well, It's a Poker Den now._ " Danse stated flatly.

Nate almost facepalmed. " _Let me guess? Valentine, Hancock, Deacon, and Cait?_ "

" _MacCready too._ " Piper added.

Oh joy, A Poker match between a Synth,a Ghoul, Master of Disguise, A former Drug-addict, And a Mercenary.

" _I think Codsworth is with them as well._ " Danse said, returning to his armor.

" _Codsworth plays poker?_ " Piper asked.

Nate shook his head. " _Dealer. He has programming for it._ "

Almost on cue, A gunshot and twang of Metal rang out from the backyard.

" _You know a bullet won't do you any good._ " Codsworth voice followed.

" _Fuck you!_ " Cait yelled.

* * *

 **Alright, I'ma let Nate deal with that. (Walks away)**

 **Anyway! Horray for Release Dates, Wasteland Workshop is coming out next Tuesday, Oh Joy! I ain't got Automatron yet!**

 **Give me some Time to Prepare Bethesda... T_T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Author here! I have started a little habit of releasing chapters, then updating them periodically. This can range from Revision to New Scenes. So check back in my Two main fics (This one and Mortal Kombat XL) to see these changes. On to the show!**

* * *

 **[Commonwealth Outskirts]**  
The wind blew the still withered grass, the aftermath of a radiation storm flying away in the breeze. A woman was the only one present in the field, crouched on all fours and studying the ground.

She crawled forward in a lithe movement that spoke of her prime physical condition, studying intently the ground and tracks in front of her. Her years of surviving in the Wasteland had honed her body considerably, much more than any kind of exercise in a Vault could do. She returned to the prints, the depth indicated a very large animal, Yao Guai most likely. She ran one finger along the indent of the print, feeling the moisture that had gathered within, and she knew then that she was not far behind her Quarry.

A sudden rustling of the tall grass prompted her to become absolutely still; she cocked her head to one side, listening. She heard nothing more, and returned to the tracks. A figure leaped from the grass and tackled her to the ground. She let out a small scream and reached for her gun, her eyes shut tight, and pulled the trigger.

The revolver did not fire, no matter how many times she tried, it wouldn't work. A small warm feeling on her forehead opened her eyes. Greeting her green emeralds were the deep blue eyes of her companion, smiling like a devil, he planted one more kiss on her head.

" _Dammit, Bray!_ " She screaming furiously, raising a hand to smack him. He caught it, his strength greater than her own, and brought her into a deeper kiss. She tried to pry him away, eventually tiring herself out. Bray broke the kiss and gave her a silly smirk.

" _I swear to whatever deity exists, If you don't get off me-_ " She was interrupted by Bray putting a finger on her lips and his forehead on her's. " _You talk too much, Cassie._ " He teased her. " _Also, your safety's on._ "

"Catherine." She corrected, kissing him back. " _And screw you._ "

* * *

 **[Starlight Drive-in]**  
Piper bit slightly into her pencil in thought. " _So what are your opinions on the Brotherhood-Minutemen Alliance?_ " She asked the farmer, who sat just opposite to her. " _Well...It's nice to finally have running water around here._ " She answered. " _I even heard the General is working on fixing a Television channel, That's amazing!_ "

Piper chuckled, Logan had mentioned missing Prewar television and later found old, working recordings that could be played on TVs. He made it his personal project to repair lines and Broadcasting stations with help of a Verti-bird.

" _Overall, It's nice to provide our supply to the troops._ " The Settler continued. " _Hearing about a possible war looming is never good, with disagreements between the Railroad and Brotherhood._ "

Piper scribbled along her notepad intently, glancing to and from the Farmer every now and again. " _Thanks for your input._ " She said smiling, sitting up from her chair. "No problem."

The Intrepid Reporter exited the home, looking over her notes. The information seemed sufficient enough for Maybe a single page. Shrugging her sore shoulders, she flipped the notepad and set it in her jacket. A settlement guard ran past her...than another. She stepped out into the walkway to see where they were going, another guard almost smashing into her. Piper ran after them, curious to what riled them up.

After turning several corners, she mentally cursed Nate for making a virtual city of Shacks and houses stacked up like skyscrapers. The reporter finally caught up to the guards, following them to the Settlement's entrance gate. They surrounded a man, mostly likely a Provisioner slumped against the gate, bleeding profusely from a gunshot wound.

" _You don't...Understand._ " He choked. " _They-They're coming...The clanking, the stomping...It-it..._ " He coughed harshly, flecks of blood spraying onto the ground. Piper knelt down next to him. " _It what?_ " She asked, needing an answer.

His tired eyes met Piper's. " _It never stops...The damn clanking...Never...Stops._ " With that, he keeled over, succumbing to his wounds. The doctor was summoned, moving the body for a proper burial. Piper stayed at the local inn for the night, contemplating the Man's words.

 **The next day...**  
Piper was awoken by a peculiar noise, almost like marching. She ignored it, turning over to sleep an hour longer. The noise grew louder and louder, She grumbled angrily and sat up. The sound was growing closer, like a thousand robots marching...Clanking. " _Shit!_ " She exclaimed, putting on her clothes and looking out the window.

In the distance, a giant mass of gray was approaching the Settlement. An idle Deathclaw noticed and ran after it, only to be gunned down by Lasers and Plasma rifles in seconds.

" _Okay, That's an Army._ " Piper thought. " _And a Well Equipped one._ "

On cue, several verti-birds flew overhead, but with a different design. Piper reached for her custom sniper rifle and peered down the scope. The Verti-birds were more compact, but could probably still hold about 10 Combatants.

She switched over to the Army, seeing rows of Power-armor clad Soldiers, **X-01** variants by the looks of it.

The army drew closer to the settlement, more and more people joined Piper in staring out their windows in slight awe. Several more wasteland creatures trudged closer and closer to the Fray, just to be shot where they stood. They eventually got to the Main gate, where a Settlement guard met them. Piper peered through her scope and saw a man wearing a formal suit showing a clipboard to the Guard. He studied it for a minute, before giving the man a look. Tossing the clipboard to the ground and stomping on it, he pointed the man in the opposite direction, as if telling him to leave.

His head was gone the next second and his body pumped full of laser rounds; the Army soon opened fire on the Settlers and began pouring into the town. Screams echoed, but were silenced beyond that. Ducking away from the window, Piper grabbed some spare ammo and ran out of her room and down the stairs into the foyer. Guards and Armed settlers alike ran past the windows to the action, intent to stop this army at all costs, no matter how outnumbered they were.

Nate trained them well...

Shrugging her memories away, Piper burst out the door and joined the fray. She loaded her rifle with armor piercing bullets, other combatants did the same, to face their Power Armored foes. She climbed up a nearby ladder to a Sniper's Nest, two guards and a Settler joined her in the cramped space. Going prone and steadying their aim, they unleashed torrents of bullets into the ranks. The bullets bounced off at first, but soon some soldiers were dropping. Out of nowhere, A soldier with a Fat-man appeared amongst the ranks and shot the mini-payload toward their nest.

The guards pushed Piper and the Settler off the Tower, being vaporized on contact. The latter two fell a small drop, Piper landing flat on her back. The settler, however landed on her head, snapping her neck and shattering her skull.

The clanking approached, the sounds of metal plates of power armor growing near. Piper scurried to her feet and hid away in a nearby building, the Soldiers walking past her.

She looked through a crack in the wall and saw the Suited man.

" _Sir, We've killed **90%** of the Population, what of the buildings?" _ A voice asked him. The man smiled, face hidden by his hat and sunglasses. " _Raze them to the ground._ "

" _No..._ " Piper murmured, thinking of all the good people who died. She turned away from the wall to escape the other way, but the Man's voice drew her back. Putting her ear to the whole to listen, she heard nothing else. Turning her head to peer back out, she was met with a Power Armor helmet. A metal gauntlet busted through the wall and grabbed Piper by the throat, pulling her through and tossing her into the road.

" _Oh...What do we have here?_ " The man said, smiling maliciously. He grabbed Piper by the Jacket collar, lifting her up to see her face. She responded by spitting in his, He slapped her and tossed her down. " _Piper Wright...News reporter of Diamond City and...'Friend' of the good General._ " He laughed.

Two soldiers lifted her to her feet, the suited man grabbing her by the chin and gazing into her eyes

" _We have Special plans for you..._ " He began laughing as a metal fist knocked Piper out.

* * *

 **[Theta Bunker]**  
Nate worked silently, his radio playing 'The Wanderer' By Dion, his favorite song. He scavenged several part vital to the 'Restoration of Television.' as he liked to call it. The buzzing of a overhead Verti-bird rippled through the air, it was pleasant to know that he could leave Anytime he wanted, and go anywhere he wanted.

He hadn't really left the Commonwealth much, except for the Incident with Far Harbor.

He heard Footsteps approaching, whirling around and hopping into his Dormant Tesla Armor. (God, he loved the Schematics the Mechanist gave him.) He prepared his Laser 6-crank laser musket as the Footsteps drew closer. In the doorway, Preston appeared.

" _General!_ " He said looking around, spotting Nate in the corner. " _Oh thank god!_ "

Nate slung his rifle over his shoulder and walked over to Preston and out into the Sun. " _Evening Preston._ " Nate greeted his Friend, his Power armor opening up. Just as he was about to climb out and close the suit, Preston laid down the news. " _General...Starlight Drive-In...It's been attacked._ "

Nate was about to Rebuke him, Settlements attacked before tended to fend off the attackers with minimal damage nowadays. Even better, Piper was there. But he took one good look at Preston's Face told him all. " _It...was the Remnant, according to the Radio...The went silent afterwards._ "

" _What kind of Weaponry?_ " Nate asked.

" _The Works."_ Preston replied. " _Fat Mans, Power Armor, Around 1000 soldiers, Verti-Birds, and Artillery Strikes_ "

His heart stopped, thoughts of Piper. That word exploded across his mind. Piper...Piper...Piper...

" _Preston..._ " Nate almost growled, adrenaline kicking in. " _Get **Everyone**._ "

Preston nodded, running off. Nate lept back into his Tesla armor, Jet-pack roaring to life. He rocketed up to the Verti-Bird, landing perfectly on the side.

" _Sentinel, Where do-_ " Nate shut the pilot up quick. " _Starlight! Now!_ "

The flight was agonizing, but short. The instant the Settlement was in view, Nate free-falled from the Verti-Bird. He crashed hard into the ground, shaking the very Earth. He sprinted towards the Entrance. Smoke billowed into the dark sky, Storm clouds gathering together. The rain fell hard, unforgiving.

His footsteps felt heavier the more he got closer, but he eventually made it to the gate. Prying the rusted entrance from it's hinged, he navigated the Burning City until he got the Town Square, up next to the Movie Screen.

He stopped in his tracks as he gazed upon the sight. Upon a pile of burnt, broken, and bloody corpses stood a Cross, tied to it was **Piper** , stripped naked, bloody and bruised, her head hung low.

Nate cried her name, Upon which fell deaf ears...

* * *

 **Gaasp! OMFG! No Spoilers for next chapter, no Siree Bob! Leaving it here for now, See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**[December 19th, 2289]**  
 **[Commonwealth Border]**  
 **-2 days after the Starlight Massacre-**

* * *

Jamie and his Raider friends laughed and celebrated on their way back to their Stronghold. The Caravan Raid was a success, and they plundered food and water to last them for months.

" _Did you see that girl's face before your grenade blew her up?_ "

" _Classic_!"

" _Shame though, she was kinda cute._ "

" _Oh, grow some balls, Horton. You'd get more T and A if you weren't so damn fragile._ "

" _Who da fuck you calling 'Fragile', Asswipe?!_ "

Jamie shot off a round from his revolver to silence them. " _Enough, I've got a headache, let's just get back to base without killing one another._ " He muttered. Horton simply stared at him, before pulling some Jet from his bag. The gang giggled some more, starting to pass it around.

Before any of them could get any kind of high, they arrived back to their remote base. Only to find the place in the finishing stages of becoming a Smoldering wreck. Their fellow raiders were strewn around, in all manners of Dismemberment and Mutilation. " _Oh my **God**!_ " Horton gasped, hunching over and retching.

Before any of them could react further, a figure appeared in the flames. Covered head to toe in X-01 Power Armor, dragging a Chainsaw along the ground.

" _Who tha **Fuck** is that?!_ " Someone cried. Right on Cue for the band to draw their Pipe weapons and unload it onto the figure. Casings began piling up at their feet as they spent their ammunition, the bullets harmlessly bouncing off the Power Armor.

The figure stayed still until the last bullet fell. Bringing up the chainsaw, He revved it up, making a clanking sound as the weathered and bloody chain began spinning. He began walking...Then Sprinting.

Horton started panicking, but remained glued to the spot. Which soon didn't matter as his upper half was sliced clean off, leaving his legs to wobble mindlessly then falling forward. Then it was the others' turn, revving the dripping chainsaw, The figure brutalized the remaining Raiders. Dicing limbs and bisecting torsos.

Then there was Jamie, the sole survivor of his group. " _N-now...W-wait a minute,_ " He reasoned, arms up in surrender. The figure looked at him blankly, and began walking toward him, chainsaw at ready. " _I-I can pay you! Yeah! Yeah! You like chems? I got chems! I've got caps! Please ple-_ " He was silenced when the chainsaw cleaved halfway through his abdomen.

For a minute, he locked up, blood loss and shock taking over. Finally, he let out a gurgled scream as the chainsaw was amped up and began sawing through his torso. The figure ripped it out before bringing it back around to cleave off Jamie's leg. He fell to one knee, bleeding profusely.

" _W-why?_ " He gasped. " _Why did-_ "

He was silenced by the chainsaw blade being rammed into his mouth, he could taste the metallic blood.

The Figure whipped off his helmet, revealing a blonde-haired man who couldn't be out of his 20's.

" _Semper Fi, Asshole._ " He muttered, bringing the chainsaw up, cleaving the Raider's head in half.

The remains stayed kneeling for a moment, then keeled over once enough blood spurted out and onto the man's armor. He whipped around and pointed in the distance.

" _ **You** owe me two-Hundred caps!_ " He barked, enthusiastic. Where he was pointing, was his Fiery Red-Head Companion, who was sitting idly in a tree.

" _Oh, fine! Dammit Bray, you always show off when I make a bet, it's not fair!_ " She complained, reaching into her bag for the money.

" _I love showing off, You should know that!_ " Bray Retorted. " _It's what I do, Cass._ "

" ** _CATHERINE_!** " She screamed.

* * *

 **[StarLight Drive-in, 2076]**  
Nate groaned inwardly. Nora wanted to see Wizard of Oz so badly. The day being it's last before being replaced, the movie didn't age well. But it was still a classic. But the price was so damn expensive.

" _Let me get this straight._ " Nate muttered. " _20$ for tickets per person and 15$ Per person for food._ " Nora shrugged at her husband, cuddling up next to him as the movie was playing. " _So, you've never seen this?_ " He asked. Nora shrugged. " _Once when I was little, but It was on a small television, so it didn't look good._ "

The ads went on for a minute, gave them time to talk. " _So...What do you think about children?_ " Nora said out of nowhere. It was Nate's turn to shrug. " _They're annoying little brats sometimes, but they got their perks. Why_?"

Nora gave him a little smirk. " _Oh, nothing._ " She said exasperated, curling back up next to him. " _No no, Not 'Nothing'_ " Nate peered at her. " _Is something wrong?_ " Nora began laughing hard. " _Wow, your so air-headed!_ " She chortled.

" _Hey, I resent that!_ " He replied, offended.

Nora fell over laughing herself silly. " _I'm Pregnant you idiot!_ " She giggled. Nate started at her for a moment, it was as if time froze. Nora noticed his state, and became worried. " _Um..Hon? You okay?_ " She asked warily. She placed her hand on his cheek, feeling a slight warmth. " _Honey?_ "

His eyes darted up to hers, his hand reaching up for hers. In an instant, his Lips crashed into hers. Nora gasped in surprise, before falling back into laughter. As best as she could.

Nate too began laughing, playfully wrestling with her. They struggled for a moment, eventually tiring themselves out. Cuddling one another, they sat silently for a moment, enjoying the movie. " _So...When did this all happen?_ " Nate finally broke the silence.

Nora gave him a look. " _Remember the Park?_ " She asked bluntly. " _Oh...Ooh. Shit._ " Nate realized, facepalming.

Silence...

" _So, We're gonna have to tell my parents, y'know._ " Nora teased.

" _ **FUCK** , I know!_" Nate cried out.

* * *

 **[CommonWealth Border Road. 2289]**  
Piper pulled her coat closer, trying to herself warm from the cold weather. Danse had offered his heated Power Armor, but she declined. She had to toughen up, especially with what the Remnant did to her...

God, she never felt so violated.

" _Did...did they..?_ " Nate had asked, she only nodded her head in reply.

She remembered that vividly, not only that, but he went off to the Memory Den for some reason, been there for Two days at least. She shuddered against the chill once more, shrugging her shoulder uncomfortably.

Nate had made a Speech that day as well, addressing the Settlers and Minutemen whose family and friends died in the Massacre. She barely remembered it, she was shipped off to Croup Manor, or now known as the Institute Hospital, where all the Institute Scientists and Doctors lived after the place was blown up. Nate let them keep some Gen-1 Synths to tidy the place up, but that was it.

It wasn't that bad, the scientists and Gen-3 Synths there were very nice and healed her right up. That's why she was on the Road, being escorted back to Sanctuary by Danse. Nate was awfully overprotective, but She had an Idea of why.

They had a relationship going, both wore wedding rings, ecetera. But She had once accompanied him to Vault 111, he wanted to get his Wife's body to properly bury it. Piper noticed, she looked Alot like her, Nora.

She had a gut feeling, that deep down, Nate couldn't tell the difference. He knew she was Piper, but he saw Nora.

She didn't mind, of course.

" _Hold up._ " Danse said, drawing his laser rifle. " _I think I see hostiles._ "

Piper sighed. " _Fifth time you've said that, Danse._ " The synth shot her a look. " _ **Well** , Look at the Hills over there and tell me if I'm lying._"

She looked where he was aiming, and true enough, saw two figures. A red-headed Woman, and a man in a Power Armor suit...an X-01 Model. **Shit**.  
" _D-Danse, He's got the Armor..._ " She stuttered, shuffling behind Danse, who said nothing. " _Danse...Do something._ "

The soldier remained unresponsive as the two approached. The woman smiled warmly at him " _Hey, Danse._ " She greeted. " _Long time no see._ "

" _Um, Ad Victoriam, Sentinel._ " Danse stuttered his reply, shifting his gaze to the Powered Armor man. " _Ad Victoriam, Paladin._ " He said. " _I'm Bray, We've never met._ "

" _Clearly, Um...Excuse me, I'm on an Escort Mission._ " Danse apologized, motioning to Piper, who waved meekly. " _Oh, I see. What's your name?_ " The 'Sentinel' asked.

" _Piper Wright, Diamond City Reporter._ " She replied warily. " _Really? Awesome! Bray, We need to check out Diamond City, I wonder what they did with the Stadium?_ "

The two were about to head off, but were stopped by Piper. " _You know Danse, and now you know me...Who are you?_ " She asked.

The Sentinel smirked. " _Catherine McCarthy, Sentinel of the ''Brotherhood'' of Steel._ " She said saracastically. " _But, I'm known as the Lone Wanderer._ "

She motioned to her friend. " _And this is Bray, The Courier._ "

* * *

 **Want more? No. Wait till next week, I got other things to do, y'know. :/**

 **I'm testing out a new writing style, Give me some Feedback and tell me if you like it or if you want me to go back to the Original. Thanks!**

 **The Courier is Suffering from Minor Amnesia, He's recovered from most of it, But He still can't remember his first name. Only his Last name, Bray.**

* * *

 **Schedule:**

 **-Mortal Kombat XL: Chapter 5 [The Gunslinger] (This Weekend)**

 **-Welcome to the Commonwealth: Chapter 6 (Next Week or Next Weekend)**


	5. The Lone Wanderer Archive

**[Warning: This is a LOOONG read, prepare yourself]**

* * *

 **Fallout 3: Chronicles of the Lone Wanderer.**  
 **Informational Holotape by Proctor Archangel**

 **Sentinel Catherine McCarthy of Vault 101.**

Catherine and James McCarthy were Scientists working on the Famous Project Purity. With Brotherhood backing, they intended to purify the Capital Wasteland's Water for it's inhabitants. Mere months after they began, Catherine gave birth to a Daughter and intended to name her Casandra...But she suffered Cardiac Arrest soon after and died. Heartbroken, James took his only child and left the Project:

* * *

 **Conversation between Dr. Li and James After Catherine's death:**

" _I'm sorry, Madison. I am. But what choice do I have?_ " **-James**

" _I thought I knew you... I trusted you! We all did! How can you be so selfish?_ " **-Madison**

" _Selfish? This is my child we're talking about, Madison! My child!_ " **-James**

" _It's you and me, now, okay? You and me. But that's fine. So long as we've got each other, that's all that matters._ " **-James**

* * *

Intending to gain access to Vault 101, the only Inhabitable Vault in the area, He was accompanied by Star Paladin Cross as they journeyed across the Wasteland. Staying in Megaton for a night, He managed to gain access to the Vault from it's overbearing Overseer.

* * *

 **Quote:** " _No, no, put that away. This one's on the house. And now a toast. To James and his cheery cherub. May your future be bright, safe, and boring as hell._ " **-Colin Moriarty**

 **Quote:** " _Well, here we are. Nestled all safe and snug inside Vault 101. It's so cold down here. Colder still with Catherine gone...Oh, Catherine... I so wish you were here with me. How the hell am I supposed to do this by myself? Live down in this hole. Take care of our child...But this is our life now, so I guess I'd better get used to it. The Overseer who runs the place is an overbearing bully, but I've dealt with worse._ " **-James**

* * *

In Memory of his Wife, He renamed his Daughter, Catherine.

Growing up in Vault 101 was Hard to say the least, there were few kids to talk to, the only ones around were bullies half the times. When just a Toddler, her Special stats were discovered...

* * *

 **Catherine McCarthy Results:  
**  
 **Strength: 5**  
 **Perception: 5**  
 **Endurance: 6**  
 **Charisma: 5**  
 **Intelligence: 7**  
 **Agility: 10**  
 **Luck: 10**

* * *

Nobody in the Vault had seen Double Tens before, and she was tested several more times, But the Results were unchanged.

The years flew by and soon Catherine was Ten years old. She had a happy birthday party, receiving her own Pip-Boy 3000, Trading Blows with Butch (The Resident Bully), and even getting a BB Gun from her father and Jonas. She was Adventurous, exploring the Depths of the Vaults with her Friend Amata. They virtually mapped the Vault's Ventilation System, able to get almost anywhere in the place. Their fun was eventually put to a stop when she was caught lockpicking the Overseer Alphonse's office door. Instead of punishing her, he instead took interest in her skills and put her in a special class to see her True skills.

Upon turning 16, she was forced to take the Infamous **G.O.A.T** Exam. Prior to taking it, she diffused a nasty situation with Butch's gang and Amata. Her test, which she found VERY ridiculous, gave her the Job of Vault Loyalty Inspector, the Job Alphonse wanted her to get.

She reluctantly did her job for a year before being pulled aside and given the Job of Vault Security Officer, with Officer Gomez as her Mentor. She was trained vigorously and became well adapted to a Firearm, but she remained proficent with a Melee weapon.

Her intense training came back to bite the Overseer when a Rad-roach attack provided James with the Opportunity to escape and resume Project Purity. Infuriated, Alphonse ordered Security to kill Jonas and track down Catherine. Awoken by Amata, Catherine gathered her things and made a very hasty escape. Non-lethally dispatching guards with her baton and confronting the Overseer. She prompted to simply knock him out and exit the vault into the wasteland through his escape tunnel.

* * *

Now in the Wasteland, she enters the Town of Megaton and diffused the Nuclear payload in the center of town on her Very first day. Praised by the Townsfolk (But shunned by the Church of Atom) She was given her own house, where she set up her base.

Thinking Tactically, she continued to aid Megaton in every way she could. Fixing the Town's pipes and traveling across the Wasteland for Moria's Wasteland Survival Guide, during this, she took in a Dog called Dogmeat and became friends with a Former Raider named Jerico. With 2 new companions and doing everything to help the little junk-town, she picked up a signal on her Pip-boy about an Outcast Outpost.

Curious, she ventured to the outpost and met the Brotherhood Outcasts for the first time. While reluctant, they let her help with a project. Entering a Simulation of the Anchorage Reclaimation to unlock an Armory full of powerful weapons and armor.

With her skill, she managed to beat the somewhat exaggerated war and unlocked the Armory. The Outcast leader was grateful and was willing to let her take some for herself, but others disagreed, attacking them. This proved to be fatal when Catherine and the Loyal Outcasts curb-stomped the traitors.

Unable to use the Winterized Power Armor, she instead packed it up and grabbed a Gauss Rifle and Shocksword, along with giving Jericho a new gun.

Delievering the Armor to her home, she followed up on some leads to her father. Heading to Galaxy News Radio and meeting the DJ, Three Dog. In exchange for repairing the GNR Satalite Dish, he would tell her where her father was.

She accepted and returned meer hours later, increasing her Rep with both the Brotherhood and Three Dog himself. During her time in DC, she met Brotherhood Sentinel Sarah Lyons. They got along well for the moment, but eventually parting ways. Later, she discovered the Underworld. There she met Ahzrukhal and his Bodyguard Charon.

The former offered to 'Sell' Charon to her. Feeling a bit sorry, she agreed and bought his contract. Charon replied by emptying his gun into Ahzrukhal's head.

Heading to Rivet City with her companions, Catherine met Dr. Madison Li and learned of James' journey to Vault 112 to find Dr. Braun. Before leaving, she was stopped by a man called Zimmerman, who tasked her with finding an escaped Synth. Feeling disgusted by his nonchalant description of slavery that is being a Synth, she told him in no uncertain terms, to blow it out his ass.

On her way to the Vault, Catherine met a traveling Robot Salesman. She ended up buying a Mr. Gutsy, named Sergeant RL-3. With 4 companions in tow, she entered the vault and was forced to undego another Simulation to save her father from the now mad Dr. Braun.

Braun, disguised as a little girl, attempted to get Catherine to snap and cause chaos amongst 'Tranquilty lane'. She absolutely refused and managed to 'Cheat' the simulation and give everyone there a mercy kill instead of suffering from Braun's cruel torture game.

While she was in the simulation pod, Charon and Jericho raided the Vault's armory. Reuniting with her Father and a small arsenel in tow, the group made their way to Rivet City to get Dr. Li for Project Purity's revival. Reluctantly, she agreed.

Clearing the Jefferson Memorial, the location of the Purifier, they got to work. Only a week went by and Catherine disappered for two days after going to investigate a Mysterious Alien crash site, then disappeared for A whole week after taking a boat to Point Lookout.

After her two mini-adventures, she returned to the Project. Only for the Enclave to raid the Memorial, James ended up sacrificing himself to prevent them from taking it over. With his dying breath, he told his only child to run.

With Madison's team and her companions in tow, they escaped through the sewer system, battling Feral Ghouls and Enclave Soldiers alike. Emerging from the sewers, they gained access to the Brotherhood of Steel's base, the Citadel. There, Catherine learned how to operate Power Armor efficently and gained a new ally in the form of Star Paladin Cross.

Wanting to reclaim Project Purity, the newly christened Lone Wanderer was tasked with going to Vault 87 to retrieve a Garden of Eden Creation Kit. She was delayed upon receiving a Radio Signal from Vault 101, Everything had gone to hell when she left. Returning to her former home, she found out that Alphonse wanted to seal everyone inside once again, but Amata and others wanted to be able to come and go as they please. The tense atmosphere made the vault gloomy to Catherine, so she simply diffused the Situation by discovering that, while the Overseer thinks he can handle the Vault forever, he can't even handle his own Guards, who were planning to Raid and possibly kill the 'Rebels'.

Shocked by this revelation, Alphonse stepped down from his position and Amata became the new overseer. Sadly, Catherine didn't get a happy ending...

* * *

 **Catherine:** Now do the right thing for your Vault.

 **Amata:** " _Oh, I will, believe me. We can open up limited trade with nearby settlements and other areas, and see the world we've been missing._  
 _But it's still important that I protect our Vault, and keep the people within it safe from the dangers of the Wasteland. Even when those dangers have helped us in the past. And that makes the rest of this even harder._ "

 **Catherine:** " _I've got a bad feeling I know where this is going."_

 **Amata:** " _You saved us. But that doesn't change the fact that you killed one of us to do it, and I can't let that sort of thing stand here. I guess it's a bit familiar. You've already been forced out of the Vault once before. At least now you know what's out there._  
 _I'm sorry. You're a hero... and you have to leave._ "

* * *

Despite objections from her Companions, Including Jericho, the now depressed Catherine left Vault 101...forever.

Returning to her quest, she entered Vault 87 through little lamplight, meeting the young Mayor MaCready along the way. Inside the Super-Mutant infested vault, she met a Intelligent and Friendly Super Mutant named Fawkes. Freeing him, she requested his Assistance in retrieving the GECK. He agreed and marched into the Irradiated room and grabbed the Device.

Attempting to leave the Vault failed when the Enclave ambushed the group, Capturing all of them except Fawkes and Dogmeat.

Taken to their base of Raven Rock, Colonel Autumn attempted to Interrogate Catherine for the Purfier code. She resisted and Autumn was called away by President Eden, giving Catherine and her Companions a chance to escape.

Making their way through the compound and eventually meeting with the President, a ZAX computer AI. Who instructed Catherine to plant a modified FEV virus into the water supply, Catherine refused and relayed the Self-Destruct code.

Escaping the exploding complex and meeting up with Fawkes and Dogmeat, the group rushed to the Citadel. The Brotherhood was prepping for battle, Catherine reported to Elder lyons about Vault 87 and gave him the Modified FEV to be destroyed. She was made an honorary member of the Lyon's Pride.

The day before the attack, Catherine and her companions, Lion's Pride included, went to the Rivet City Bar to have a final drink before the battle. There, she was joined by Butch, recently arrived from Vault 101. He was inexperienced, but hey, you need all the help you can get. She taught him the basic of Power Armor and gave him his own Greaser themed version.

The final battle was grueling. but the Brotherhood had an Ace up their Sleeve. Liberty Prime, a humongous Mecha that dominated the Enclave forces all the way to the Purifier. The last confrontation between Catherine and Colonel Autumn ended peacefully, in a way. With Catherine telling him that he is free to leave and the Brotherhood will let them walk away. He took her offer reluctantly.

With the Enclave gone and the Purifier sabotaged, the water pressure built up and the place was going to blow unless the code was entered. Seeing no other choice, Catherine decided to sacrifice herself. Saying goodbye to all her companions, she entered the heavily irratidated control room and entered the code, before collapsing.

* * *

" _Looks like this is it, boy. Take care of yourself, okay?_ " **-Catherine, saying goodbye to Dogmeat.**

" _Revelation 2:16, I am Alpha and Omega...The Beginning...and the End..._ " - **Catherine's 'Final' words.**

* * *

But Death was not to claim the Lone wanderer yet. Only a week later, she awoke from a shock induced coma. Her stronger companions having shrugged it off while the normal ones were knocked unconscious. Sarah was still comatose, but work needed to be done.

The Purifier was providing fresh water and the Brotherhood helped Distribute it, only meeting minimal resistance from the Enclave remnants.

However, during an Attack which the Lone Wanderer was present for, Liberty Prime was destroyed by an Air-Strike, this simply angered the Brotherhood. Lyons sent the Wanderer to a abandoned plant to retrieve a Tesla Coil to fashion a powerful weapon to counter the Enclave's superior Power Armor.

Later, Catherine raided the Enclave's Mobile Base with the Tesla Cannon and blew the place sky-high.

* * *

Little is known what happened afterwards, Rumors persist that Mrs. 101 journeyed to _The Pitt_ and might have been involved with a Slave revolt, but the Outcome is unknown. With Elder Lyons and Sarah Lyons' deaths and the Brotherhood's return to violence. It is speculated that She took her Companions and left the Capital Wasteland and simply never returned.

So ends the Story of the Lone Wanderer...and Begins the Story of Another Hero. Back where it all began, Back West.

* * *

 _ **"Waaaay...Back home..."**_

 **Probably the longest Chapter I've written, But I think I went a bit overboard...Yes I did. Crap.  
Let's hope the Courier's Article is Nowhere as long. _**

 **Schedule** **:**

 **-Welcome to the Commonwealth (The Courier Archive) [Thursday]**

 **-Mortal Kombat XL (Robots, Chainsaws, and Ninjas, Oh My!) [This Weekend]**


	6. The Courier Archive

**Fallout New Vegas: Chronicles of the Courier:  
** **Holotape recorded by Ulysses.**

* * *

 **Veteran Ranger Bray of the New Vegas Enclave**

A long time ago, when the clash between the NCR and Great Khans reached it's peak, A squad of First Recon Snipers camped on a Ridge outside Bitter Springs. The small camp evacuated in the Imminent NCR raid. But the people weren't soldiers, just Civilians, Elderly, and the sick.

It mattered little to the Bear.

Among the camp was a young child, no more than 6 years old, a Tribal Tattoo on his arm. His parents feared for their son's life and joined the crowd of escapees. The result was short and bloody, all Bray remembered was his parents desperately trying to shield him, then him waking up between them, covered in their blood and his scream of anguish to the stars. He sat there for what felt like forever.

A Female Veteran Ranger who was checking the area for any survivors, found the Traumatized child. Gilla Riley, as was her name, took pity on the young Kahn and took him in. His adopted mother took him back West, to Shady Sands.

Gilla trained Bray in combat as soon as he turned 10, teaching him all she knew from the Vet. Rangers. Despite her loving attitude and best efforts, Bray refused to forgive the NCR for what they had done. He grew up cold and bleak.

Despite that, he found Employment Difficult and eventually gave in and joined the NCR Vet. Rangers. The training paid off and at the age of 16, Bray became a Veteran Ranger. He grudgingly took orders and did the NCR's dirty work for 3 years straight, it crossed the line several times. But it was his job.

This changed Six days after he turned 19. In a cruel twist of fate, he returned home to find Gilla bleeding out on the floor, a Great Kahn looming over her. He fled and Bray attended to his Adopted Mother. With a last "I love you" and Bestowing her Ranger Sequoia, The Big Iron, to him, She died.

Angry beyond all comprehension, Bray charged off and hunted the Kahn all the way through his camp and into a lesser damaged town called Hopeville. Murdering the Great Kahn's allies with his bare hands, Bray eventually cornered and shot him down.

With the last of his strength, he pointed to Bray's arm tattoo.

" _I knew your parents..._ "

Overwhelmed by Confusion,Rage, and Sadness, Bray buried him, denying his Ranger Status, and his Heritage as a Great Kahn.

He _quit_.

* * *

Returning to Civilization, Bray wandered for a bit. He took a job as a Courier, walking the Wastes for Years. It was here I met him, a fellow courier at the time, but also the founder of a Community. The Divide. He was conspicuous, Elite Riot Armor and Helmet with glowing Iris's.

A bastion in the Wasteland and the Perfect place to get away from my own problem. That all changed when he came back mere months afterwards, with an odd device. The rest is history, and my Survival is unimportant.

The Courier, as he came to be called, was oblivious to his hand in the Divide's destruction. He kept to his job, over time he came to be sarcastic and a bit of a jerk to some, but he always helped when people needed it.

Several years passed from the Divide, Bray turned 23 and was assigned as the 6th Courier to a mysterious job by the Mojave Express. The other Couriers were given junk, he was given a Poker chip made of platinum. Bound for New Vegas, He trekked past Quarry Junction, but was jumped by several Great Khans and knocked out.

Awakening bound and gagged, Bray was forced to watch as the Kahns dug a shallow grave and their leader, a man in a checkered jacket, took aim and shot him twice in the head.

* * *

Three weeks later, Bray woke up in nearby town of Goodsprings. The doctor there, Doc Mitchell, helped him adjust to the land of the living again and even tested him with a Vigor-Tester.

 **Strength: 9**  
 **Perception: 4**  
 **Endurance: 10**  
 **Charisma: 9**  
 **Intelligence: 10**  
 **Agility: 8**  
 **Luck: 10**

A low Perception explained how Bray was jumped, but it mattered little now. His memory was wiped by the bullets, but his instincts as a Ranger remained. In exchange for saving him, Bray remained in the town and helped them through a rough patch. A group of convicts known as the Powdered Gangers wanted a Trader who they failed to kill dead, but the Townspeople refused to give him up. With his silver tongue and vast experience, albeit instinctual, he rallied the town together and drove them out.

The Trader, Ringo, paid Bray handsomely. Trudy, the unofficial mayor, rewarded him with his own house. A Ranch of sorts next to Doc Mitchell's house, it seemed to have been owned by a wealthy executive, as it had it's own underground bunker.

Bray felt the need to find the men he was looking for grow, Observing a broken down Bus next to the saloon, Bray inspected it to see if it was driveable. He was attacked by Drug Addicts who made the bus their dwelling, but he shot them down effortlessly. The bus was in working order, it only need new tires and some cleaning.

For another 2 weeks, Bray worked on the Bus, adding Armor and new parts. Once it was fully operation again, He took to the wheel and made his way to down the highway, avoiding the Deathclaw and Cazadore ridden roads, both of which could easily trash his vehicle. Armor or not.

* * *

 **[Author's Note: YES. He's driving a Bus! Deal with it! If you had been shot TWICE in the head, would you walk everywhere? Hell no!]**

* * *

To secure some spare parts for his Vehicle, Bray journeyed past Quarry Junction to north and up Black Mountain. Fighting Super Mutants and Night-Kin, he reached the top where he discovered a shut down robot. Curious, He reactivated it. It pleaded to be taken to "Mrs. Tabitha". Upon exiting the building, they were surrounded by Night-Kin. But Tabitha, their leader, recognized the Robot, Rhonda. The super-mutant thanked Bray a million times over and the odd pair journeyed off into the Wastes.

Baffled, Bray scavenged around and found an old Ghoul named Raul locked in a room. Curious to the Ghoul's mechanical skill, he recruited him to journey the wastes.

Heading to Primm, Bray discovered the Town was raided by the Powdered Gangers. Clearing the town out, he was beseeched by Residents to find a new sheriff. He journeyed west to the Convicts base, the NCRCF, and walked in like he damn well owned the place. Displaying a show of Dominance by shooting the Doorman as soon as he was in range. The Gangers left him alone with that. He recruited an Former Sheriff turned Prisoner to take the job and left the small town behind, before he left Primm however, He fixed up a Eyebot called ED-E, who accompanied him on his journey.

During his trip to the NCRCF, He also discovered a Brotherhood of Steel bunker, who forced him to do some "errands" for them before officially letting him join.

Driving along the south route, Bray noticed Smoke flumes in the distance. He turned and arrived at the Mojave Outpost, He signed the Logbook there and was tasked with discovering what happened to Nipton, the town where the Smoke was coming from. He met a woman there, Cass, as he liked to call her. He recruited her after a drinking contest, which he easily won.

The trio arrived in Nipton to find it scorched by Ceaser's Legion, the leader of the party telling him to spread the message. Despite that, and the Wretchedness of the town, something Inside Bray snapped, and a memory awakened. A deep unbridled Anger and Rage at the Legion.

* * *

" _I'm going to wear your head like you wear that Dog's..._ " **-Bray**

" _W-What!? Legionaires! We have a problem!_ " **-The late Vulpes' last words.**

 **And he killed them all.**

* * *

Reporting back to the Outpost, then resuming his journey. He stopped in Novac hoping to acquire some Spare parts for the bus. During his stay, Adventure found him quick. He was soon wrapped up in a quest to send several ghouls into space via the Repconn Building. Then he met a grieving Widower named Boone. Feeling Sympathetic to the Sniper for reasons he didn't remember, He aided him in finding his Wife's (and Child's) killer.

With the Sniper joining them, the group detoured to Boulder City. NCR had surrounded a group of Great Kahns in the ruins, they had hostages and were willing to Negotiate. A Memory awoke and Bray Recognized one of the Voices as a Great Kahn who was present at his Burial. He got the NCR to stand down and he entered the building.

He came face to face with Jessup once again. Shocked, the Kahn demanded to know how he survived.

* * *

" _Two bullets to the brain? Shit, I could take a Nuke to face and come out handsome._ " **-Bray**

Nevertheless, Jessup wanted his group to walk away alive. Bray allowed it, except on one condition, they tell him where Benny is. Jessup agreed, presenting Bray with Benny's lighter. Bray got the NCR to stand down and let the Kahns walk home. Just before leaving, he noticed Bray's Arm tattoo.

" _That's...All kinds of fucked up. I'm sorry._ " **-Jessup.**

* * *

Heading north, they arrived at the I-88 trading post. Trading off some spare guns and supplies, Bray met a girl there named Veronica. She asked him if he knew anything about the Brotherhood of Steel, he replied he was a member on a level. She asked him if she could join his little band of Misfits, claiming to be apart of the Brotherhood herself. He reluctantly agreed. The now 5-ish human and 1 Robot group headed to New Vegas, stopping outside Freeside.

Meeting with the Local gang, the Kings. Bray earned their trust through some odd jobs. He gained two more Companions, Rex the Cyber-dog and Arcade the Follower's doctor. They detoured a bit to mend Rex's troubles, he needed a new brain or he would die. Gaining one through unknown means, they headed to Jacobs-town to implant it. While at the Snowy resort, Bray gained another follower, Lily the Night-Kin.

Back in New Vegas, the group tracked down Benny and ganged up on him in his room. Gunning him down, Bray ironically shooting him twice in the head, they retrieved the Platnium chip. They also discovered Yes-Man, a reprogrammed securitron who had plans to take over New Vegas for Independence from Mr. House, the NCR, and the Legion.

Bray said he liked that idea.

When invited into the Lucky 38, Bray hacked and shut Mr. House out of his systems without his Knowledge. To him, it would be like sleeping for eternity. He replaced House with Yes-Man and installed the Platinum Chip. It upgraded all the Securitrons on the Strip to the MK 2 OS, making them extra deadly.

They got to work.

* * *

With Veronica's help, He got the Brotherhood of Steel to make peace with the NCR and back them up at Hoover Dam. (Promising them Helios-One behind the scenes) Arcade turned out to know the Enclave, being born into it. Helping them out, Bray convinced them to aid in Hoover Damn as well.

He recovered an Underwater bomber for the Boomers tribe, in exchange for Cover fire via Howitzers and Carpet bombing. He aided the Great Kahns and convinced them to back away from the Legion as allies. He uncovered a Spy at Camp McCarran, Aided Boone in Taking back Nelson and clearing out Cottonwood Cove, cleared up relations between the Kings and the NCR, Killed off the Fiends and their Leaders, and overall made the Mojave a MUCH better place then it ever would have been.

Afterwards, Bray was approached by Aleiro, a Legion spy who bestowed him with the Mark of Ceaser, which pardoned him of all his crimes against him. While also granting him Audience with Ceaser himself. Seeing the Perfect Opportunity to plant the final nail in the Legion's coffin, He borrowed a Verti-Bird and went into Ceaser's fortress seemingly alone. But as soon as he was in the Presence of Ceaser himself, he signaled and like a fiery thumb of the gods, Hell broke loose and the Enclave Remnants and Bray's companions disembarked and besieged the fort.

* * *

Boone was the one who made the shot.

" _Thumbs down, you son of a bitch._ " **-Boone.**

* * *

Exhausted from the attack, but with minimal wounded, they retreated back to Vegas for rest. Over the next 4 months before the Final battle, Bray went to on four different Adventures to New, and Familiar Locations.

The first month saw him tread to Zion Canyon, where he met the Infamous Burned Man and aided his tribe in a war. Joshua Graham, as was his name, thanked the Courier for his assistance and upon being informed of Ceaser's death, was only mildly surprised he outlasted him. He also noted he thought Bray was going to kill him, mistaking him for another Courier. Myself.

The second month had Bray teleported to The Big MT, where he met the Think Tank and fought off their Experiments. He received Cybernetic enhancements, which increased his Lifespan considerably. Doing Good in all ways, He left the Big MT behind him, leaving them to contemplate and value his good nature.

The third month had the Former BOS elder kidnap Bray and strap a Explosive Collar onto him. He wanted to break into the Serria Madre, an unfinished Casino amidst a toxic villa full of undead workers and deadly red cloud. Joined by 3 companions, he led them to victory and locked Elijah away in the Vault. While walking away with several tons of gold, he said goodbye to the three and wished them luck. They keep in contact nowadays via Radio.

The fourth and final month had him fight me. I tasked him to journey across the Divide, his home, to my temple to make him pay. My motives were Fanatic, and while I was alone in the Endeavor, save for 3 non-sentient Eyebots, he had an Alternate, sentient version of ED-E with him. Together, they braved the Divide and the Courier's Mile, eventually reaching my Temple. Despite it, he managed to talk me out of it. Nuking the Mojave once more, to start anew. He instead started reprogramming the missiles, in his darkest hour, to launch to Legion Territory, albeit in places mostly militarized and far from independent cities, but still major blows to the Legion.

Returning home, Bray and I prepped for the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. Two days before the Dam, He and Boone journeyed to Bitter Springs. Boone himself said he expected to receive a flashback, or worse. But it was Bray who got one, and it was bad. Screaming like mad as the Memories flooded back, he attempted to shoot Boone, but he caught his arm and restrained him until he calmed down.

They exchanged their stories, and despite the stress, Bray forgave him. But only on the grounds of Just Following Orders.

* * *

The Second Battle of Hoover Dam happened quick and bloody, just like Bitter Springs. Shocked by the amount of Reinforcements they had, the NCR simply stood back and watched as the Enclave, Boomers, Brother of Steel, and Bray (And companions) mowed the Legion down. Transferring some power from the Damn to the Securitron army hidden underneath Ceaser's fort, Bray led the assault on Legate Lanius' camp.

Meeting face to face, they stood their ground and began talking. Like two old friends, they chatted away. Bray spoke firmly, telling Lanius that he could not possibly hold the Entire state of California, especially after He had utterly Decimated his army. Lanius agreed and walked away.

and Just like that, Bray won.

* * *

The victory of was short-lived, when General Oliver and some Veteran Rangers showed up. The General assumed Bray had captured the Dam for them, but with a Wave of his hand an army of Securitrons, flanked by BOS Paladins and the Remnants, appeared by Oliver's group. Angered, Oliver laided into the Courier, almost prompting the normally calm Bray into telling Yes-Man into throwing him off the Dam. But he kept his composure and simply told him to leave, promising that the NCR would be welcomed, but could not conduct Operations in the Mojave Without his permission.

Oliver Very reluctantly agreed and led his unit away.

* * *

After the Battle, Bray returned to Vegas for awhile. Setting up the Government the best he could with help from Yes-Man. He helped the Enclave Remnants rebuild, letting them move into Nipton. Clearing the town out and hiring new recruits, Bray, along with Boone and BOS paladins, began training an Army to further aid the Mojave. You couldn't trust Securitrons with everything of course.

The New Vegas Enclave was born, an alliance of towns and settlements rallied under one flag. Bray took the Enclave's former views and twisted them into something good and just. The Remnants lived peacefully, running the now thriving town.

Bray and his Companions returned to the Ranch in Goodsprings and lived the simple life for a year

Then the NCR came a knocking...

* * *

 **" _You keep a-knockin but you can't come in..._ "**

 **I cannot believe I finished this, I was planning on finishing and uploading tomorrow...Never mind.**

 ***Spits out Coke* HOLY CRAP! 3,000+ Words!? *Faints***

 **The Schedule is a bit different now:**

 **Special Announcement! [This Weekend]**

 **Mortal Kombat XL Chapter 7 (Robots, Chainsaws, and Ninjas, Oh My!) [Next week, Maybe Wednesday]**


	7. Chapter 5

**[December 19th, 2289]**  
 **[Sanctuary Hills]**

" _Ah...The fresh air is nice for once._ " Piper breathed in, smiling warmly at the thriving settlement. She and Danse moved carefully to the Sidewalk, their Two companions looking around in amazement at the Settlement. Bray stopped and tapped the main road experimentally, then standing up and doing the same to a nearby house.

" _Damn, It's just like a Pre-War town._ " He said. " _Fresh paint, Repaired Walls and Roofs, Fresh Asphalt, and Everyone is dressed Decently. Hell, even the Trees are growing leaves back._ " Catherine had talked about Bray's "Nation" back west, he was used to repaired towns. But this was Impressive even to the Vet.

" _So...Where is this guy from again?_ " Catherine asked, still in awe. Piper felt a sense of Pride. " _He's from before the War. How? I'll let him explain._ " Catherine and Bray Exchanged looks.

They journeyed up into the Heart of Sanctuary, arriving at Nate's home. " _Ah! Miss Piper, It is so nice to see you well again!_ " Codsworth happily greeted them. " _And You've brought Guests! Shall I see if Mr. Garvey can spare a house?_ "

Catherine and Bray exchanged a look at the Word "House".

" _Yes, that would be nice Codsworth, do you know when Nate will be back?_ " Piper replied, leading the group inside, Danse motioned to Bray to take off his Power armor in the Garage. Codsworth hurried into the Kitchen to make a meal. " _Very Soon, Mum. He took young Shaun and Dogmeat out to hunt._ "

Bray walked in. " _Hunt?_ " He asked, almost giddy. " _Yes Sir, In the Commonwealth, We have 'RadStags', pesky buggers, let me tell you._ " Codsworth replied. The Ranger grinned, fishing into his pack. Catherine sat down at the couch, taking notice of a Remote on the Table.

" _Anywhere I can change?_ " Bray asked, pulling a Duster Coat and a Familiar helmet out. " _Yes Sir, Down the Hall, first door on the right._ "

As he journeyed off to do that, Catherine picked up the remote. Curious, she pointed it at the TV and clicked the Power button. The weathered, but clean screen flashed on.

" _-Justice has come for you Evildoer! And **I! AM IT'S** **SHROOOUD**!_ " The tv blared the Silver Shroud's iconic voice, followed by the Show's cheesy music. Behind Catherine, the Laundry room door opened and out came Bray, dressed in his Veteran Ranger duster, minus the Armor and Helmet. He leaped over and onto the Couch.

" _Hell Yeah!_ " He said, landing next to Catherine. " _I haven't seen this in Forever!_ "

Codsworth and Piper watched the Two watch the Tv with apt attention.

" _A curious bunch, Mum._ " Codsworth said. " _But the Commonwealth hardly lacks in Excitement._ "

" _That's my point, Codsworth._ " Piper replied, walking to the Bedroom. " _They ain't from the Commonwealth._ "

* * *

Shaun immediately noticed something amiss when he saw the X-01 Power armor in the Garage, He was sure his Father knew as well. Nate stopped and eyed it, mumbled something under his breath, adjusted the Radstag on his shoulders, and continued to the Front door. Dogmeat started Growling at the armor, Shaun reached over and pat him on the head. The canine happily licked his face in return.

Codsworth exited the House, noticing the Three. " _Ah, Sir! Welcome back. Mrs Piper returned just a few moments ago, she brought Company as well._ "

" _That would explain the Armor._ " Nate mumbled, not recognizing the " _NVE_ " insignia on the Front. " _Indeed, I'm on the Way to Concord to talk with Mr. Garvey. Get our guests a house._ "

He hurried off down the Road toward Concord. " _That reminds me._ " Nate mused, turning to Shaun. " _Later, tell-_ "

" _Tell you to fix up Concord's Church before Sunday?_ " Shaun replied sarcastically. Nate looked at him for a moment, before ruffling his hair. " _I swear, your becoming more like your Mother every day._ "

A Man and Woman walked out from the house and stood in the yard eyeing him. He looked up and met their gaze, staring back. For a long, long moment, the Three stood looking at each other. " _...Let me Guess, Bray and Catherine?_ " Nate said blankly, eliciting a surprised look from both of them.

" _...Yes, How did you know?_ " Catherine asked, confused. Nate chuckled. " _I practically own the Commonwealth at this point, enough Settlements to make up a State. Not much gets past me._ " He motioned down the road. " _Let's take this to the Workshop, I'd prefer not to get blood on my lawn anytime now._ " He turned to Shaun. " _Go wash up, Be ready for Dinner._ "

The Trio moved down the road to the Roundabout, entering a large Warehouse, an Impressively built one at that. Nate fell down once they were all inside. " _Jesus...That was getting heavy._ " He said, rolling his aching shoulders. Bray moved to help him.

" _Thanks, There is a Conveyor Belt over there, just throw it on there._ " He instructed, heaving the corpse up. Bray took it and shuffled over to the other side of the room, dropping the radstag onto it.

" _Wait, where does this lead?_ " He asked, watching the belt. " _A bunch of machines._ " Nate answered, wiping his hands with a dirty washcloth. " _One of em butchers up the carcass, then ships it to a sorting machine. Which sorts out the meat from the bones, shipping it to that box over there._ " He pointed to a large bin on the other side of the room. " _The resources, like bones and stuff, go to the another sorter-_ "

" _Let me just stop you there..._ " Catherine said exasperated. " _How the hell did you learn to build all this?_ " Nate raised an eyebrow. " _Did...did Piper seriously not tell you where...well, When I'm from?_ " Nate replied.

" _..._ "

" _Wait...That's **TRUE!?**_ " The Lone Wanderer's jaw dropped. " _Your from Before the war?_ "

" _...Yes._ " Nate replied blantly, rolling his eyes. " _God...If I had a cap for every time I've had this conversation._ "

More silence...

" _Well._ " Bray clapped his hands together, making both Nate and Catherine jump. " _I heard there's good hunting around here._ " Nate shrugged. " _Meh, once you get used to the 20 foot tall Deathclaws trying to get your kill._ "

" _Well alright then._ " Bray whipped on his Ranger helmet, the iris' glowing a bright red. Nate cocked an eyebrow. " _So you got one of those too?_ " He mused, lighting up a Cigarette.

Bray's attitude dropped like a rock. " _...You have a Ranger helmet?_ " He questioned. " _The Simple answer is Yes, I used it for Many endeavors. Far Harbor, Nuka World. Ahh, good times._ " Nate said, blowing out a ring of smoke.

" _Where'd you get it?_ " The Courier asked.

Nate stopped mid-drag and started coughing. The fit stopped almost immediately, and he cleared his Throat. " _Ever heard the name, Kellogg?_ "

* * *

 **CUT! and that's a wrap people! Good job, we'll send your checks to your next of Kin...Oh yeah, the "Radiation" was in fact real. You've got a minimum of 2 days, bye!**

 **This was shorter than I wanted it to be, but every little bit counts. Been suffering through the summer and numerous Writer's blocks. *Sigh* Well, I did it anyway. :/**


	8. Chapter 6

**[December 19th, 2289]**  
 **[Sanctuary Hills]**

* * *

A gentle breeze blew through the town, the bustle of work having died down as night drew closer. Nothing but peace and qu-

Bray crashed through the Workshop's main window, landing with a thud and began writhing in pain. Catherine quickly opened the door to check up on him. Seeing him clutching his nose in pain, she groaned.

" _Ugh..._ " Catherine said, reaching into her pack for a bandage. " _Boys._ "

Nate on the other hand, leaned out the shattered window, cigarette clutched between his teeth. " _Good game. Should play again sometime._ " He mused, looking at the younger man.

" _Jesus Christ! You got a good swing._ " Bray croaked, checking his nose for damage.

Catherine knelt down next to him, helping him sit up and tenderly placing the bandage to his bleeding nose. Nate on the other hand had no injuries. " _Well, You've got skill. I'll admit that, but hand to hand to is NOT your forte._ " He said, shutting the door. " _But I think Pre-war Army techniques are superior to most other styles out here._ "

" _Fuck you._ " Bray muttered through the bandage.

" _General!_ " A voice yelled, causing the three to look down the road. " ** _GENERAL!_** "

It was a minutemen, a Corporal by the looks of it. He stopped infront of them. " _Sir-I..._ "

Nate held up a hand. " _Slow down, Soldier. Take a breather._ "

The Soldier complied, taking several deep breathes. " _Uh...Sir._ " He saluted, calmed down.

" _At ease, now what's the problem?_ " Nate ordered, taking a drag.

" _Sir, Brotherhood soldiers have spotted Remnant Scouts at the Sentinel site..._ " He informed, reaching into his pack.

" _Well Shit._ " The General muttered, looking down at the ground. " _Also...This came in._ " The Corporal handed him a message.

" ** _Dear General Nate..._** " He read aloud, Catherine and Bray looking over his shoulder in interest. " ** _You've ignored my warnings and even after our stunt, you refuse to divert aid from the Brotherhood. This is a formal declaration of war. The Minutemen, The Commonwealth, Sanctuary...It will all burn to the ground. We shall see you on the battlefield. -K_** "

" _K?, Didn't you mention a_ ' _Kellog?'_ " Bray asked. Nate shook his head. " _Doubt it's him, I atomized him with a Fat-Man, burned the remains afterwards. He's deader than dead._ "

The General looked up at the Minuteman. " _You said the Sentinel Site, correct?_ " He nodded. " _Damn. Send word to the Brotherhood, double the guard._ "

" _What's the Sentinel Site?_ " Catherine asked. Nate blew out a breath. " _It's a bunker in the Glowing Sea, where the Bomb detonated. It contains several nuclear payloads, Brotherhood sometime uses it to load up Liberty Prime._ "

He began walking to the house, Catherine and Bray followed closely behind. They went inside, Codsworth wasn't back yet. As they went down the hallway, Nate caught a glimpse inside the Bathroom, prompting him to slide the door shut.

" _What?_ " Catherine inquired. Nate just chortled. " _Piper was in the shower._ " He said simply. Catherine seemed to blush a bit, eliciting a chuckle from Bray.

They entered what looked like the Master Bedroom, Shaun was on the Bed wrapped in covers. Nate gently shook him awake, making the child-synth groan the universal words. " _Five more minutes!_ "

" _Shaun, Go pack your things. Your going to Macready's for awhile._ " Nate said sternly. Catherine's eyes went wide.

" _Wait...Macready?_ "

Nate didn't seem to hear here, only helping Shaun up and then sitting at his desk. He grabbed a Ham Radio and began tuning it. Some static burst out a couple of times, before a familiar voice came on.

" _This is Cliff Mansion, Far Harbor. Identify Yourself._ " Cait relayed, sounding pretty bored.

" _Hey there, Sweetheart._ " Nate grinned. " _Didn't know you were in Far Harbor._ "

" _Oh Har har._ " She replied. " _Yeah, I took a Vacation, So what?_ "

" _Rather odd place for a Vacation._ "

" _Fuck you, Nate._ "

" _I love you too._ "

" _Arrrgh!_ "

" _Okay Seriously. I need to talk to Macready._ "

There was a slight pause.

" _Hey hey!_ " Macready's voice came through, Catherine visibly jumped. " _What do you need Nate?_ "

" _We have some...Problems here._ " Nate replied. " _I need you to come get Shaun, I'm sure Duncan won't mind the company._ "

" _No problem, man. I'll be over there tomorrow._ " A low blip sounded. " _CM, Far Harbor out._ "

" _CM?_ " Bray asked. Nate turned off the Radio. " _One of my Projects, We renovated a Mansion on Far Harbor's Cliffside, down in the Dangerous, thick fog country. Surprisingly it had a fusion generator in the basement. We added alot of Pre-War things to it, Some guards, etc. It's a permanent base and considered a 'Vacation' to Minutemen stationed there._ "

" _Before you continue.._ " Catherine budged in. " _Was that Macready? Robert Macready?_ "

Nate nodded. " _Yeah, Helped him out a couple years ago. He moved up here with his Son, Duncan a year ago. But they both moved to Far Harbor recently._ "

" _Isn't that place dangerous?_ " Catherine asked. Nate narrowed his eyes. " _We've got a perimeter around the mansion, Turrets everywhere, Guards everywhere._ " He listed. " _There are even some Families who live there._ "

His rattling was interrupted by Codsworth entering the room. " _Your house is ready, sir and mum. It's the green house at the Roundabout._ "

Bray and Catherine shrugged at one another, and hurriedly left. " _Umm...Can I come by to see Macready tomorrow?_ " Catherine asked from the doorway. " _I think he wouldn't mind, but He's coming by plane. So be up early._ " Nate leaned back in his chair. Catherine gave a thumbs up and left.

" _I shall prepare Shaun's lunch for tomorrow and then get Dinner started._ " Codsworth said, turning to head back to the kitchen.

" _Thanks Codsworth._ "

* * *

 **As you can tell, Nate has been busy for the past 2 years. I took inspiration from this awesome Mod that adds this Pre-war Mansion to Far Harbor. It looks amazing, I recommend it.**

 **Anyway, Catherine had a thing for Macready back then (She stuck around for a couple years, so He wasn't 10 or whatever. She even knew Lucy.)**

 **Bray is enjoying every moment of this. He's used to civilized society (Having built his own) And is not really as surprised as Catherine.**


	9. Chapter 7

**[December 20th, 2289.]**  
 **[Sanctuary Hills]**

* * *

Catherine yawned aloud, stretching her limbs, feeling the light pops and cracks. She had never really slept on a soft bed since leaving Vault 101. That was around 12 years ago. Time flies fast.

She sat up, the cover falling to reveal her ample and exposed chest. It was oddly warm in the house, she didn't know why. She didn't even realize the door was open until it was too late.

" _Hey Cassie._ " Bray's voice came out of nowhere.

" ** _WHAAA!_** " She yelped, covering her chest quickly and scrunching up into a ball.

" _Wait, you sleep naked?_ " Bray asked surprised. " _I swear you were more modest._ "

Catherine frowned, She expected him to stare. " _W-what of it?_ " She muttered.

Bray held his hand up. " _Nothing! Just wanted to say you should get up, We're leaving in about an hour._ "

He left, leaving her to sigh aloud. She quickly got dressed, unconsciously zipping her vault suit tighter than normal.

Awkward moments aside, She walked into the living room, the warm teal paint and soft carpet made her feel...odd. Like nothing had ever happened in the world. She felt so comfortable...relaxed...peaceful.

" _What're you staring at?_ " Cassie jumped at the voice, realizing she was staring into space. " _O-oh, sorry._ "

Bray narrowed his blue eyes, holding up a cup. " _Coffee?_ "

Catherine took the cup and took a sip. She almost spit it out, the gritty and bitter taste causing her to gag. She handed the cup back quickly. " _Ugh, So that's coffee...Two outta Ten._ "

Bray chuckled, tipping the cup. " _Add some Milk or Cream, makes it better._ "

Catherine breathed out harshly from the heat. " _Why is it so damn hot?_ " She asked finally. Bray arched an eyebrow, pointing towards the living room window. She walked over and pulled back the blinds, she gasped at the sight.

It was Snowing.

The soft powder covered the roads and sidewalks, the orange trees now white and sagged with the weight. She had seen Snow before, but NEVER in this quantity.

" _Oh. My. God_." She breathed. " _That's amazing._ "

She turned around, a large coat landing in her arms. " _Your gonna need it. My coat can protect against cold._ " Bray said, walking down the hall.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile, At Nate's.]**

All of Nate's friends were seated at the table enjoying breakfast. Some like Valentine and Hancock were making witty banter with one another, others sat silently eating while glaring at their rivals. Shaun and Nat were in the living room watching a Christmas cartoon. Nate praised whatever god existed for that Luck.

" _So...We have a war on our hands._ " Danse muttered. " _And We're acting like nothing is happening._ "

Nate rolled his eyes at the Synth soldier. " _Y'know Red has to drive here from the airport right? That's a Looong drive, especially with the condition of the roads...Speaking of which, Shaun-_ "

" _Added to the list, Dad._ " Shaun said instantly, adding the task to his mental checklist. " _But I get a day off from school, no offense Miss Curie._ "

" _Pas de probl me._ " The french Synth replied, fancily dabbing a napkin to wipe her mouth. " _But you will have to catch up on missed work._ "

* * *

 **[010101010011100]**

 **Project-72 Airport Reconstruction.**  
 **Status: Complete.**  
 **Working Plane gifted to Vertibird pilots as test, Several Successes.**

 **Airport Transport Manager: " _Red_ ".**

 **Task Length: 6 Months. (Completed)**  
 **Note: "New Record!" -Nate.**

 **[1010011010001100]**

* * *

Nate looked up upon hearing several knocks on the door. He stood up and went to open it, just as he did so, a snowball from outside smashed into his face. He spit and sputtered trying to get the stinging cold off. When his sight returned, he saw Catherine and Bray across the street laughing their asses off.

" _Very funny!_ " Nate called, the playful side of him waking up. " _But you've just awoken a sleeping giant._ "

He whirled to heel, pulling on a knit cap and gloves, tossing several more to his friends. " _Gentlemen and Women! Suit up! We're going to war!_ "

In almost no time, the large group, including Shaun and Nat, rushed from the house to battle. A whole flurry of snowballs began raining from both sides of the road, Bray and Catherine quickly getting overwhelmed. However, misfires and failed apologies led to infighting, and soon it was every man for himself.

Nate quickly ducked a flurry of incoming snowballs and slide behind an erected snow barrier, almost smashing into Hancock on the way. " _Oh, Hey man._ " He casually greeted the ghoul. " _We're still friends right?_ "

Hancock smirked. " _For the next Fifteen seconds, after that, you'd better run._ "

" _Deal._ "

The two scooped up as much snow as possible before assembling their stockpile. A slight pause in sound cued Nate in that everyone else was "reloading" too.

Then it went to hell in a hen basket.

A gunshot echoed through the town, all combatants froze up, thinking the action had gone a bit far. They all looked around, seeing nobody fall or bleeding. The confusion came to it's peak when an Siren went off.

Nate cursed aloud. " _Piper! Get Shaun and Nat inside!_ " He ordered, rushing to the house. " _Everyone else! Suit up and Fast!_ "

The large group scrambled to grab gear and guns alike, settlers rushing from their homes to defend the Town. Just as Nate emerged, more gunshots echoed, a vertibird flew overhead.

" _What kind of..._ " Nate muttered, strapping his laser musket to his back. He grabbed his Assault Rifle from the wall hook, rushing down the streets to the Bridge. The large outpost there was wracked with bullet holes and blast marks. Nate could see Preston's black and red duster from the ground level. He scurried up the nearby stairs to meet with his ally.

" _What're we looking at, Preston?_ " The General inquired. His friend peered through a telescope. " _Raiders, maybe the Operators. But It looks like they're better equipped._ " Preston handed off the telescope to Nate, reaching for his Laser Musket.

Nate looked through the scope. Sure enough, he noticed several hundred raiders bearing the Operators Insignia. He scoffed, surprised they still held a grudge after 2 years from Nuka World. Preston was right, he noticed compact and heavily modified rifles and pistols amongst their ranks. He also noticed a different insignia on their armor. It was a red bull.

" _Interesting..._ " He muttered, dropping the telescope and raising his rifle. " _Get the firing lines ready._ "

Just as the Operators made their move across the bridge, right into machinegun fire, Bray ran up next to Nate. " _Catherine's in the Sniper Tower._ " He said, pointing towards a nearby Tower. " _What're we looking at? Remnants?_ "

"No, Raiders, an advanced group from Nuka World. They're called the Operators. But something's wrong, they've got better weapons and armor."

Bray frowned. " _Well, Let's teach 'em a lesson._ " He pulled on his Elite mask, the Iris's glowing crimson.

A loud crack ripped through the air as The Lone Wanderer's Rifle laid waste to the Operators. Several dropped with each shot, more with the Minutemen's lines. They used Regular rifles to keep the Raider's numbers at bay, while the others charged their laser muskets for a devastating firing line.

" _Reload Reload!_ " Nate Barked, holding onto a Flagpole for support as he surveyed the Bridge, where more and more bodies kept piling up, some dropping into the river below. Nate smirked, it was like the Revolutionary War. He turned back, the Musketmen lining up along the bridge and river banks. " _Fire!_ "

A full line of lasers blasted from their side, digging into the Raider's lines like a hot knife through butter.

" _Sir! There's too many of them!_ " A Soldier yelled in dismay. A small sense of dread filled Nate, but he steeled up, determined.

" _Good._ "

Bray and Catherine were soon at his side. " _Look man, Whatever you've got planned._ " Bray began over the noise.

Before he could finish however, Nate lept over the Barricade and onto the Bridge, rolling onto his knees. Rifle at ready as he began squeezing off rounds. The Operators recognized the former Overboss and attempted to gun him down, but their bullets proved ineffective against his Marine armor. He kept firing, aiming down the scope to direct his shots. Bodies kept falling one by one as his bullets met their marks. Soon, the Minutemen ceased fire as they gaped in awe as the General led a one man charge against the Raiders...and was Succeeding!

One enemy managed to nick Nate's left arm with a knife, he quickly blasted his head off, cursing himself for not paying attention. A slight beep of his Pip-boy alerted him to a swarm of Raiders closing in. He tilted his gun _45 degrees_ , looking down the iron sights on the side of the gun. A huge group of Operators came quickly from the bridge.

Nate's bullets came quicker, more Operators died even quicker than that.

The General felt two people behind him, looking in the reflection of the scope verified that Catherine and Bray had joined up with him. Setting his eyes back down the sight, he continued his work.

Bray rattled off shots from his Dual Sequoias, an Operator attempted to shiv him with her Switchblade. He handily grabbed her arm, snapping the bone within, before redirecting the blade into her neck. He whirled her body around, a volley of bullets digging into the corpse, to which he quickly dropped. The built-in targeting system in his Helmet was calculating his shots in blinding speed, faster than any normal man could process. But Bray wasn't a normal man, the Cybernetics in his brain keeping up with the information.

Catherine was down on her knee, picking off heads with her rifle on the far back lines while the others took care of the ones in front. Several pasted brains afterwards, her breathing became hitched when a Raider landed ontop of her, his hands wrapping her neck in an attempt to strangle her to death. Quickly, she brought her knee to his groin, momentarily distracting him enough for her Power-Fist to meet his face, splattering it across the wooden bridge.

Soon, the numbers dwindled, the Climax of the firefight died down more and more as the Operators soon turned tail and retreated rather than die.

* * *

Nate let out a shaky breath, the sting of blood and gunpowder stung his tongue. Bray had taken his helmet off to breath better, he looked around in satisfaction, a grin forming on his face.

" _And THAT'S Why you don't Fuck with the mailman!_ " He let out a hearty laugh, fist raised in triumph. Catherine joined in with a chuckle, unconcerned with the blood streaked across her vault suit.

Nate rubbed his eyes, not really feeling up to cheering.

The Loud thumping of rotor blades drew the attention of everyone on the battlefield. Looking up to see a heavily modified Vertibird, the side door open to view the aftermath. It didn't have the Brotherhood logo, nor one anyhow.

" _Artillery! Shoot it down!_ " Nate yelled.

Within seconds, a large shell embedded itself in the cockpit of the ship, crushing the pilots, before continuing through and out into the distance. It veered and swiveled dangerously, before flat out crashing into the river. The Minutemen wasted no time in surrounding and swarming the wreckage.

Nate motioned for Catherine and Bray to follow, lighting a cigarette and taking a long puff from it. They walked along the bridge and down into the river, trudging through the cold water.

" _General! We've got a live one!_ " Two Minutemen were pulling a struggling man out, dressed in a fancy suit. Cocking an eyebrow, Nate took another drag from his cigarette before squatting to eye level with the man. His face was beaten and bruised, hanging low to avoid contact. Nate grabbed him by the chin and lifted his head up to inspect his features.

He was met with Those eyes, the kind that look like a snakes, cold and calculating. The kind that intimidate any man that looks at them.

Nate wasn't.

" _You ran outta luck, buddy._ " He stated the obvious. " _Who the hell are you?_ "

" _Captain Pissoff._ " The man replied.

Nate rolled his eyes, promptly smashing his fist across the side of the man's face, flecks of blood spraying onto the rocks and water. " _What's your name._ " He repeated.

The man spit up a glob of bloody mucus. " _Captain. Pissoff._ "

Nate's knee met his chin, making him bite his tongue in the process. The General grabbed his throat and punched him several times across the face. The final blow knocking him out of the Minutemen's grasp and face first into the water.

" ** _What Is Your Fucking Name!_** " Nate growled at him, reaching down and picking him up by his shirt. " _I will feed you your fucking balls if you don't tell me._ "

Bray reached into the Vertibird's wreckage and whistled for Nate's attention, pulling out and holding up a file. " _He's legion._ " He said, flipping through the file. " _Specifically, a Legate._ "

He stared at the man. " _Didn't know you fuckers were this far east._ "

Nate turned back to the Legate. " _Why are you supplying the Raiders?_ " He growled. The man laughed, blood dribbling from his mouth. " _Your clever enough. Figure it out._ "

Nate's vision was obscured by a dark red haze as a loud beep and popping sound met his ears. The man's form went limp in his hands, his head popped off gloriously from his shoulders.

* * *

 _ **Well...Shit.**_

 _ **Yeah...Nate became a Raider at some point, but Preston quickly him around. Leading to the Minutemen taking over Nuka-World and it becoming a Huge trading emporium.**_

 _ **I watched Suicide Squad and Deadshot's scene where he took down all those Zombie-things single-handily. So, I wanted to show off that, Yes, these are the Same badasses that we played as. So, what better way than having the Operators, my Favorite Raiders, try to invade Sanctuary.**_

 _ **Ceaser's Legion is back, Lanius might be around, might not. Meh, whatev.**_

* * *

 _ **F.A.Q.**_

 **-Nate is in his late thirties, Bray and Catherine are both 31.**

 **-Preston is the Mayor of Concord, now a thriving town, and Second-In-Command of the Minutemen. He switched from his brown duster to a Black-Red one after taking the Castle.**

 **-Nate has 204 Projects he has worked on.**

 **-The Minutemen function more closely to the Marines, going as far to repaint Marine Armor and use it. They use supercharged Laser muskets that can be cranked up to Ten times for a devastating beam. Leading Nate to use them as a Colonial Firing Line tactic.**

 **-Nate wears Marine armor and the General's Coat over his Vault 111 Jumpsuit, Bray Wears his Elite Riot/Ranger armor over his Vault 21 Jumpsuit, and Catherine wears a heavily Armored Vault 101 jumpsuit. So It's Blue for everyone!**

 **-Legion remains in Arizona, sending scouts out east. Rumors persist that they've got their act together and are working to be more "civilized".**

 **-Nate's last name is Logan.**

 **-Nora still died in Vault 111, Her body was recovered by Nate and Piper and buried behind Nate's house.**

 **-As far as Fighting goes, Nate prefers using heavily modded and Modern weapons, having a side-mounted iron sight on a scoped gun. Bray uses Revolvers and gunslinger's weapons. Catherine prefers Melee combat with her power fist.**

 **-Bray's helmet has a Targeting System in it, it links directly with V.A.T.S.**

 **-Nate's best Companion would be Preston (Yes, you read that correctly.)**

 **-Bray's companions are back in New Vegas, Catherine's companions whereabouts are unknown, except Butch (See below.)**

 **-Butch succeeded in creating a large, and successful gang and moved south towards Atlanta, Georgia.**


	10. Chapter 8

**[Arizona]**  
The door swung open, the guard peering out at the young man who stood in front of him. His blonde hair swept across his face, covered in Sand and debris.

He held out a box. " _Courier Service, Package for Mr. Jack Nixon._ " He said, sounding a bit bored. The Guard curiously took the package and shook it, it made no sound and was only moderately heavy. " _What is it?_ "

The Courier looked at a clipboard he had, scanning it for the Delivery name. " _Let's see...Something about Updog._ " He said.

" _Updog?_ " The Guard asked confused, putting the box to his ear. " _What's Updog-_ "

 **BOOM!**

The Package detonated mere centimeters from his head, turning it to pink mist and splattering crimson across the doorway and dusty ground.

" _Nothing Much, What's up with you?_ " Bray chuckled, tossing the clipboard away and pulling on his Ranger Mask, the Iris glowed deep red in response.

The Targeting System linked with V.A.T.S. and displayed his current location. The System also had a built-in Bounty Hunting database, which quickly recognized the building in front of it as _Jack Nixon's_ last known location. The Guard all but confirmed that he was there.

He pulled out his mother's Sequoia, taking a moment to look over the engraved revolver, feeling a deep stinging within his heart. He missed her sweet voice and gentle touch. He remembered her eyes when she died...

Shaking the dark memories away, he made his way inside and down a winding hallway. The lighting was thin, his lens glowing brighter in response, providing a faint red light and triggering his Low-light setting.

Voices.

He hugged the wall, sliding along until he reached a doorway. He peered inside, his Helmet going Electro-Mag mode. It successfully identified 4 Jackals, who were shooting the breeze and passing around Jet inhalers. Bray rolled his eyes at the age old method of getting high. He holstered the Sequoia for now, reaching into his satchel for throwing knives instead. Withdrawing 3 blades and his own Combat knife, he rounded the corner, flicking two knives at once across the room. They both met seperates marks right in the eye, killing them both instantly. Another entered the Room, who Bray gifted a similar Fate. The last Jackal sat on a couch with his back to Bray, still staring in shock at his newly deceased allies, his hand snapping forward towards his gun...

But even Adrenaline can't save you from a Combat Knife sunk several inches into your neck.

Yanking the bloody blade out, the now limp raider flopping forwards, The Courier quickly made himself scarce. He snuck through the rest of the building. He found the staircase within seconds, ascending with Revolver raised. As if on Cue, the window on his left shattered, a metal object landing at his feet.

His brain and HUD both identified it as a Grenade.

He swiftly kicked it across the floor, it rolled into a nearby room, a sickly green gas eminating from within.

" _Toxins._ " He muttered, Tightening the Hose on his mask. " _So much for stealth_."

He pulled out his knife before sprinting through the rooms. Mutliple shatters echoed throughout the building, whoever was throwing em had good aim and was well equiped enough to have Toxins.

He only knew Two people like that. Neither were really his friends.

A bullet whizzed past him, forcing him to reflexively take cover behind a wall, more rounds pelting the concrete. He waited until they paused to reload, spinning out of cover, his Targeting System and VATS both jump-started, counting 3 hostiles and simultaneously locking onto their heads. Bringing his Revolver to bear, he rattled off 4 shots, 1 missed, the other 3 didn't, the Raiders' heads popping like grapes.

Moving back to cover, he switched to electro-mag vision to locate Nixon. Among the flurry of signatures, many of which were the force gathering outside, one stood in the room down the nearby hallway, frantically trying to escape.

He moved towards the Location, taking a Detour to the Room next door. He reached into his bag and pulled out a cluster of C4, planting the deadly explosive onto the wall between him and his quarry. He went back out and towards the door, stacking up with non-existent allies. He listened carefully, hearing nothing except frantic footsteps. Bracing for battle, Bray delivered a swift kick to the door, smashing it into pieces and knocking the rest off it's hinges.

" _Shit!_ " Nixon yelled, leaping behind a dirty couch for cover as wooden shrapnel pelted him. " _Sgt. Nixon!_ " The Courier bellowed, revolver aimed for the man's hiding place.

" _What the fu-_ " He replied, peeking over the couch. " _Bray? What the hell are you doing!?_ "

 _ **Blam**_!

Nixon's leg was blown clean off by a Hollow-point round. The Bounty Target squirming and screaming in pain, his cries were silenced by Bray's Sequoia barrel being shoved into his mouth.

" _Settling a Score._ " Bray stated matter-of-factly, pulling the trigger.

* * *

 **[Verti-Bird IV; Enroute to the Dunwich building.]**  
Catherine checked her laser rifle, scraping a small gathering of dust away from the side, the polished metal shining in the Vertibird's dull light. The dampened rapid thumping of propellers vibrated the loose plates of her Power Armor. The Redhead looked up to see her Friend Sarah looking over a Document.

" _What're we looking at?_ " She asked. The newly christened Elder peered up at her, extending the Document to her. " _Judging from your information and our Scouts, the Dunwhich building has lured in Travelers for years, who only met their ends to Feral Ghouls. Now, The Warlords raider gang have a camp outside the Front door._ "

Catherine scanned over the Paper, reading of similar information. She twisted her lip. About a year ago, She had visited the Dunwhich building, ended up scurrying away with a broken arm and several gruesome scars. Her Power Armor reassured her that it wouldn't happen ever again.

" _How many Soldiers do we have?_ " She inquired. Sarah reached down beside her and grabbed her Helmet, a decorative mask that was worn only by the Brotherhood's Elder. Catherine grabbed her's as well. They both slid the Helmets on, the Interface blinking on. A mass of Text scrolling past, before the Basic Steampunk HUD popped up. A separate window opened up in her peripheral vision, sliding right into view.

" _We have two more Vertibirds accompanying us, as well as Two major ground forces. That's 50 Soldiers in Total, armed with Standard and Advanced Laser and Plasma Rifles, and some Heavy troops with Flamers and Ammo Packs._ " Sarah read from the screen. She peered at Catherine.

" _Are you Sure we need to do this?_ " She asked.

Catherine stared down at her feet for a moment, a hand idly going into her pouch, feeling the outline of a Book.

" _I made a Promise Sarah, I have no intention of breaking it._ " She replied, hand falling to her side.

The Pilot called in. " _We're coming in to the LZ, Brace yourselves!_ "

Both Soldiers grasped the hand straps overhead, the Cockpit shaking Violently as the wheels touched down. The Momentum dragging them forward, but they managed to resist it.

" _And Smooth landing, as always._ " The Pilot Chuckled, giving a Thumbs up. The two gave one back, collecting their rifles and exiting the Vertibird.

Catherine's boots slammed into the burnt Soil, still cracked after 202 years. They had landed in a clearing, weathered grass blowing faintly in the wind, a burnt tree off to the side. Clouds had quickly gathered after their departure from the Citadel. She looked across the clearing to see the Two other Vertibirds touch down, their Power Armor-clad passengers disembarking, thirsting for blood.

A slight beep echoed in Catherine's ear, she watched amused as the troops quickly got into formation and began Marching. She caught up with Sarah and began marching alongside her. Her ally tapped the side of her Helmet, a slight burst of static made her wince a bit.

" _Alright Everyone._ " Sarah radioed, The Troops noticeably tilting their heads up to listen. "W _e're moving Two klicks north to the Target Zone, Squad 2 is going to come in from the South, We'll lead the Charge while they Flank the camped Raiders. After they're dealt with, We'll enter the Building and wreck shop._ "

Catherine smirked at her Professionalism, she was alot more playful off-duty. " _Lyon's Pride, Check In._ " Catherine Radioed.

" _Paladin Vargas Checking In_ "  
" _Paladin Glade Checking In_ "  
" _Paladin Kodiak Checking In_ "  
" _Knight Captain Colvin Checking In_ "  
" _Knight Captain Dusk Checking In_ "  
" _Knight Captain Gallows Checking In_ "

Catherine grinned. " _Follow Up on Elder Lyons, Keep her covered and make sure any Dumb SOBs that come near her are deader than dead._ "

" _Roger that._ " The Pride replied.

The group steadily marched over the scorched earth, the top of the Building could be seen from a distance. They reached a large hill overlooking the parking lot of the building. The Warlords, sure enough, had set up a camp and were shooting the breeze. The doors seemed to be closed, nor did they appear to have gone in.

" _Colvin. Dusk. Set up Sniping Position on the Hillside, We'll move around and come through the Front._ " Sarah ordered, waving for the rest of the group to follow. They quietly moved around the Hillside out of view of the Raiders, until they reached a dip in the terrain. Positioning themselves around it, ready to charge in, Sarah signaled the Snipers.

 **Cha-TOOM! Cha-TOOM!**

The Shots rang out, the bullets making chunky salsa out of several Raider's brains. The Rest quickly went on guard, scrambling for weapons to defend themselves. Sarah's group quickly entered the Parking Lot, using Superior numbers to rush the Raiders, followed up by the Lyon's Pride. A glint of metal signaled the arrival of the South Team, who spilled in from behind the building to aid in the Massacre.

Catherine broke off from the main group to stride through the battlefield unconcerned of the firefight. A Warlord wielding a Junk sword charged her, swinging his sword like mad. The Blade bounced harmlessly off her armor, She retaliated by kicking him to the ground, crushing his ribs, before slamming her boot onto his face, creating a bloody smear on the cracked pavement. Another Raider met the same fate, while two more had their faces burnt off from Catherine's laser rifle.

" _Two Warlords closing in on Elder Lyons._ " Vargas barked, Catherine whipped her head around, bringing her rifle to bear. Said Two Warlords were wielding shotguns, which while tedious, could get through Power Armor after 4 blasts at point blank...If you knew where to shoot.

Of course they Didn't know where to shoot. But it wasn't any better having them just shooting Sarah point blank either. Catherine took a pot-shot towards one, popping his head off. Paladin Glade went full Quarter-Back and tackled the other, messily crushing him under his armor.

" _Sniper on the Roof!_ " Sarah yelled, her HUD marking it for everyone else. Right on Cue, a Verti-bird swooped down like the thumb of god and blasted the target, vaporizing said Sniper.

After a bit, the Remaining Warlords decided to throw caution to the wind and get out of dodge.

* * *

Catherine took her helmet off, wiping the sweat from her face. The Brother quickly started clearing out the bodies, piling them up just outside of camp. They cleared the tables of old Jet inhalers and Psycho needles, replacing them with Field Terminals and Sensors. Vargas, Glade, and Kodiak were instructed to pitch a Command Tent in the Corner of the Parking Lot, away from and with a good view of the front door.

Once the Tent was up, Sarah went into "All Business" Mode, ordering troops around and preparing for a siege.

" _Alright, Our Motion detectors are giving us...25 readings on the Ground and Top Floors alone._ " She said, typing through her Terminal. " _Man, That Verti-Bird must've stirred 'em up._ " Catherine was bent over a Table, studying an old map of the Building. " _Jesus, How many were there last time?_ "

" _Umm...14?_ " Catherine bit her lip, she didn't remember at all. Sarah could only give a look admonishment. " _I sometimes wonder why your still IN the Brotherhood._ " The Elder muttered, rubbing her eyes.

" _You'd miss me if I wasn't._ " The red-head replied, grinning.

" _Piss off, you cheeky bastard._ " Sarah moaned, placing her palm across her face. A loud beep from the Motion Sensors made her peek through her fingers. " _Uuh..._ "

 **FOOM!**

Catherine and Sarah, on pure instinct alone, put their helmets back on and grabbed their rifles, charging out of the Command Tent to find the source of said sound. Namely, the one coming from within the Dunwhich building itself.

 **FOOM FOOM!**

All Brotherhood Soldiers, excluding Sarah and Catherine, stood shocked as the Bolted metal doors began shaking with tremendous force.

 **FOOM FOOM FOOM!**

The Door literally Bowed with the force, sending all Soldiers into a panic. All guns leveled on the doors...

 **FOOM! _FOOM..._**

...Nothing more.

Catherine breathed a sigh of relief. " _Whew, For a second there, I thought we-_ "

 **KA-THOOM!**

The doors flew from their hinges, smashing into Catherine, sending her helmet flying off and knocking her flat on her ass. As her consciousness faded, she only heard screams...

* * *

 **[Present Day, Sanctuary.]**

Both Bray and Catherine rubbed their left and right cheeks respectively, giving one another nasty looks. " _You two feel better?_ " Nate raised an eyebrow, drying is hands with a towel, they both nodded grumpily.

After the battle, Nate decided to take a Shower and wash the Legionnaire's blood off before leaving. Catherine and Bray meanwhile, began boasting about their kills, which culminated in them telling Stories to prove one was better than the other. Eventually, they just flat out socked each other in the jaw.

Shaking his head, Nate tossed the wet towl into the Laundry basket and opened the Dryer, pulling out his light blue coat. Pulling the Chest plate on over his head, then sliding into the worn duster itself, walking back into the living room looking refreshed.

A horn honked outside. Shaun and Nat promptly flew out from their room, bags in hand.

" _That'sUncleRed!WeGottaGoSeeYouLaterBye!_ "

 **SLAM!**

All three adults stood in stunned silence.

" _I fucking love your kids._ " Bray half-muttered, half-chuckled.

" _I know, just two little balls of energy. One quite literally._ " Nate replied laughing, the comment going over both their heads. He didn't seem to notice.

Red was back in Sanctuary, much to the standing ovation of the Neighborhood. Once his bus, or equivalent of one, pulled up, he was met with greetings and christmas wishes. By Christmas wishes, it means Kids literally came to ask him for presents. He did look alot like Santa Clause to be honest.

Which also prompted kids to name his bus, " _The Sleigh_ ". Hell, he even put a red light on the front of it.

By the time The Trio had gotten outside, Red was already talking to a majority of the Neighborhood's children. Bray and Catherine watched in amusement at the Display, Nate simply sat on the doorstep lighting up a cigarette. The former both looking at him for answers.

" _Lord, I need to write you guys a book or something._ " The General muttered in exasperation. " _That's Red, he came here 2 years ago in his Truck._ " He motioned towards the beaten up truck that seemed to have undergone extreme work, transforming it into a bus. " _Due to the impossibility of repairing and maintaining the Roads anywhere except Settlements, we needed Transportation that could go through rough terrain And hold up against Raiders and...erm, 'Wildlife'._ "

" _Sounds like your cramping my Style._ " Bray mused, arms folded.

" _Anyway. He's been working transport around the Commonwealth, not just his truck, but others too. But those tend to just transport goods nowadays. At Christmas 2 years ago, he brought toys made by Toymaker Arlen Glass. He gave them to Kids all over the Commonwealth, actually giving them a Real Christmas to look forward too. Now that Bradberton has moved here as well, they've formed a Triumvirate of businesses to bring joy back to the Commonwealth._ "

Finishing his story, Nate took another drag from his cigarette. Oblivious to the looks being given to him.

" _You said all that in One breath, and still have enough left to smoke?_ " They stated flatly. " _I'm not sure which is weirder, You or the Commonwealth._ "

Nate shrugged. " _I'm just reaching out to the Old World for Ideas._ "

" ** _Bull. Shit._** " Bray retorted, keeping his voice low enough from the nearby kids. " _Your literally bringing that world back, If you had told me the Commonwealth was ravaged from a Nuclear war, I would've Laughed. In. Your. **FACE**._ "

" _People are happy._ " Nate pointed out, earning some momentary Silence. " _And Besides, you saw what happened Today. This isn't the Old World, Far from it. No matter What I do, this world will never be the same as then._ "

Nate's expression was pure bliss, as if remembering the best moment of his life. It didn't last long once he threw it Cigarette away..

" _Anyway, We should get going, Airport's a ways away._ "

Red greeted Nate with a huge hug, and Bray and Catherine with awkward handshakes. Piper gave Shaun a goodbye hug, and Nate a kiss. She wanted to take Nat to Diamond City anyway, there was no need for her to go along with Shaun.

Once everyone was seated in the Bus, Red expertly turned the Round-a-Bout and drove towards the Bridge.

" _I noticed some...Events transpired at the Bridge._ " Red said, looking at Nate through the rear-view mirror. " _I feel like I should clean my tires soon._ "

Nate gave a amused grin. " _Yeaah, The Operators decided today was a good day to attack._ "

" _And since when did the Operators have access to a Vertibird?_ " Red asked, eyebrow raised.

" _Wait. Since when does the Legion have Verti-Birds?_ " Catherine butted in. All eyes turned to Bray.

" _Uuuh...It's a long story._ " He stuttered.

" _We've got time._ " Everyone said at once.

Bray cursed, this was gonna be one of the longest Bus rides ever.

* * *

 **[Sentinel Site]**

The Brotherhood scribe looked at the Security cameras with a flatly bored expression. After several cups of coffee, it still hurt to sit up. He sat up once more to get another cup, walking down the halls to the makeshift canteen, where other scribes and Paladins were groggily roaming about. Placing his cup under the coffee machine, the silent drum of machinery humming as it filled, he wondered why they had bothered doubling the guard anyway.

Most guards were asleep anyway and only the most stupid people in the world would attempt to attack the bunker, it was suicide to brave both the Glowing Sea AND the Creatures dwelling within without a Vertibird. They had two Paladins outside at all times, with 5 turrets on all sides.

Just _Suicide_.

Grabbing his now full mug, the Scribe once more shuffled away to the Camera room. Sitting back down in his squeaky chair, he saw NOTHING out of the ordinary.

" _Maybe a nap will do me good._ " He said, stretching in his chair. He shook his head. " _No, Need to remain vigilant._ "

Downing half the mug, he intently studied the cameras. However, his exhaustion promptly made him pass out regardless.

* * *

He woke up with a start, nearly hitting his head on a monitor, he look around confused. Nothing seemed wrong, he looked up at the Cameras.

" _Dear god._ " He gasped. The Two Paladins outside were slumped against the wall, their heads mush. The Control room next door held the mutilated corpses of several Engineers, and the Canteen just outside was almost painted red.

Before he could look anymore, he heard the tell-tale click of a .44 Magnum before his world went dark...

* * *

 ** _"FLASH, BLAM, ALAKAZAM!"_**

 **Sorry about the wait, I've been tinkering with different ideas. But whatevs, I'm gonna finish this Story up, We'll stop at Chapter 10.**

 **HOWEVER, This doesn't mean I'll leave us in suspense, I'll create a Sequel, don't worry. (And maybe a Sequel after that.)**

* * *

 **F.A.Q.**

 **-Yes, I may or may not have mentioned _Bradberton_. What're you gonna do about it?**

 **-Nate was thinking of Nora during his whole "I can't fully change the world" Speech.**

 **-"Doubling the Guard" is kinda bull when it comes to the Sentinel Site, nothing happens aside from the Occasional Deathclaw, so it's considered REALLY boring to the Brotherhood.**

 **-Bray and Catherine's stories were meant to be Full chapters on their own, but I decided against it. They will be continued though.**

 **-The Legionnaire was wearing an explosive collar, hence Nate being covered in blood.**

 **-Good Ol' Red. He's a completely original Character. :3**

 **-Bray wasn't the first person to think of Buses when getting into an Apocalypse. (He is the most well known example though.)**

 **-I feel like Bray would be the most accurate Fallout Depiction of The Red Hood from Batman.**

 **-Legion with Vertibirds...Shit's going down back West.**

 **-For the LoneWanderer/SarahLyons shippers. Here is my official statement: _...Yes._**

 **-Still wondering about _Bradberton?_ Here's a hint, The escaped Institute Scientists were given a Home at _Croup Manor_. While Nate forbade them from creating Synths, they use Gen-1 synths as assistants and janitors, they _Are_ allowed to create Artificial limbs and organs which can connect with... _Living_ Tissue.**


	11. Chapter 9

**[Commonwealth Airport, Runway 8]**

" _You've gotten older._ "

" _We all do, Catherine._ "

The Lone Wanderer smiled at her old friend, Macready returned the gesture. The slightly taller Catherine pulled him into a hug, leaving him in a Very questionable position.

" _Lucky Bastard._ " Bray said from across the Runway. Nate looked to see what he was talking about. " _What? That doesn't happen to you?_ " The Courier scoffed. " _Too fucking tall to enjoy something like that._ "

Nate snorted, knowing the feeling.

Catherine had disengaged the hug and was skipping towards them happily, leaving Macready in a Frozen, Shocked state.

" _Good Talk?_ " Bray asked, handing a suitcase to Nate. Catherine nodded, reaching down to help. " _He sure enjoyed it._ "

She frowned, looking at him. " _What's that supposed to mean?_ " She inquired.

He rolled his eyes. " _Have you noticed he is a head shorter than you?_ "

She frowned in confusion, before her eyes went wide. She hurriedly zipped her Vault suit up much tighter, blushing Tato Red.

" _Calm Down, Cassie._ " He frowned. " _You don't have a Cleavage window or anything-_ "

" ** _Change The Subject!_** " She screeched, still blushing.

The Courier groaned, handing another suitcase to Nate. After several more loadings, the Plane was ready to take off. Nate gave Shaun a goodbye hug and a kiss on the top of his head. " _I'll see you later, Buddy._ " He smiled, ruffling his hair. " _Tell Duncan I said Hi._ "

" _I will!_ " He ran off towards the plane, waving goodbye. " _Bye Dad!_ "

Nate waved back, slowly lowering his hand. " _Goodbye Shaun._ " He said sadly.

Bray's eyes widened. " _Are you okay?_ "

" _Dude, you don't have to cry, you'll see him again. This isn't goodbye forever or anything._ "

Nate roughly shoved him away, fumbling for a Cigarette. He walked off the hot Tarmac and sat in the nearby shack, taking several drags. Both Wanderers quickly joined him, by then he was fine.

" _Sorry._ " He apologized, tapping the Cigarette on the Ashtray. " _I...don't do goodbyes well._ "

By the time they emerged, the Plane had lifted off into the early morning Sky. Nate briefly stared up, frowning all the while. He scoffed to himself and continued on. A soldier ran up to them. " _Sentinel, Elder Maxson required your presence on the Prydwen ASAP._ " He informed.

" _Fuck, forgot my Power Armor at R Rocket..._ " Nate muttered. " _Alright, I'll be right up._ "

" _The Prydwen?_ " Catherine repeated, face palming. " _Are they seriously doing King Arthur?_ "

" _Voyage of the Prydwen._ " Bray snarked. " _Sounds like the Brotherhood alright. Not unlike another Group I know.._ "

* * *

Upon Entering the Observation Deck, Catherine and Bray both took a seat while Nate spoke with Maxson and Kells. " _Elder Maxson, Captain Kells._ " The Sentinel Greeted.

" _Lancer-Captain._ " Kells corrected, glaring at Nate. " _Whatever, what did you need me for?_ " Nate asked, flicking his cigarette into the corner ashtray.

" _We've lost contact with the Sentinel Site._ " Maxson explained, sweeping his hand across the view-port for emphasis. " _It might have to do with the recent sightings of the Remnant in that Area._ "

" _I honestly don't see why you need me to go check it out._ " Nate frowned. " _I mean, you could just send a scouting party to check in on them._ "

" _Yes, but if something bad has happened, it could increase Brotherhood casualties._ " Kells explained. " _You of all People should know that, sending in expendable, common wastelanders as cannon fodder to take out the Institute and all._ "

Nate almost growled. " _They aren't Expendable, or Common, or **Fucking** Cannon Fodder!_ " He yelled. " _They are Brave Soldiers and the Damn best I've trained, If you haven't realized that in the past 3 years, then your fucking delusional._ "

" _You tell 'em Nate!_ " Catherine whooped, pumping her fist. She bit her tongue just as quickly.

" _You, Come here._ " Maxson ordered, Catherine looked away. " _Now._ "

The Red-head gritted her Teeth, standing up from her seat and walking over to the Elder. She kept her head down, avoiding eye contact.

" _Look at me._ " Maxson demanded.

" _Maxson, She doesn't have to-_ " Nate began.

" _Quiet!_ " Maxson hissed, grabbing Catherine by the throat and yanking her head up. For a moment, he studied her features, his eyes resting on the Lyon's Pride tattoo on her neck.

" _Sentinel McCarthy._ " He muttered, releasing his grip, his eyes wide with shock.

She smirked. " _What's wrong? You miss me?_ " Her tone turned dark. " _I'm sure you miss Sarah._ "

" _W-what are you talking about?_ " He stuttered, visibly backing up.

" _You killed her...You killed her, the only person I cared about._ " Catherine's gloved hands clenched into fists. She lunged, slamming Maxson into the window.

Kells made to intervene, Bray quickly stopped him, his Sequoia to Kell's temple. " _ **Don't** , Let her get it out._" He warned.

Maxson discarded his coat to better combat the Expert Melee fighter, who thankfully didn't have her Power Fist Equipped. Dodging a roundhouse kick, He rolled and attempted to tackle her. He managed to get his arms around her waist before she slammed her Elbow on the nape of his neck, stunning him.

She gripped his Shoulders and swung him around, slamming his head into the Window, creating a large crack. It was her turn to tackle, actually succeeding and knocking Maxson flat on his back. She sat on his chest, knees pinning his arms down. She wailed on him, punching him repeatedly.

 _ **THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK**_ **_Thwack_**... **THWACK!**

The Final punch bloodied the Elder's nose, the sudden blood flow triggering an Adrenaline Spike. He rolled over, knocking Catherine off of him. She regained her footing just as he started swinging, using her smaller size to dodge his frenzied strikes.

" _Catherine!_ " Bray barked, pressing his gun hard on Kell's head. " _Ranger Takedown!_ "

She nodded, focusing back on dodging.

 _Left Hook, Left Hook, Jab, Jab, Jab, Right Hook, Hard Left, Tired. Time to strike._

Taking a Step back from the Exhausted Maxson. She extended her arm, delivering a powerful Palm strike to his Sternum. He almost flew back into the Window, colliding with the glass and sliding down weak and bloodied, but still conscious.

" _Well, Guess your not that little kid I saw at the Citadel._ " Catherine mused, dropping her bloody fists. " _You can take a good beating, Sarah would be proud._ "

" _I..._ " Maxson muttered, covering his bleeding nose. " _I...Didn't Kill Sarah. You of all people would know that._ "

" _Are you referring to the Crush you had on her when you were literally 10 years old?_ "

Bray and Nate Snorted.

" _Even if that's the case._ " Catherine continued. " _Do you really think I haven't heard of anything else? You took the Rivet City Nuclear Reactor for the Prydwen, leaving them **defenseless** and in the **dark**. The Brotherhood is tyrannical and sells the Water my **Father** **Died** to provide for the highest bidder. You confiscated the Bomb in Megaton, no real loss there, but you **Massacred** the Children of Atom while you were at it._ "

" _That explains alot._ " Nate muttered.

" _Elder Lyons would be ashamed of what you've done to the Brotherhood._ " She sighed. " _ **Sarah** would be Ashamed._ "

Maxson let his head hang, staring down into his lap. " _Why did you leave?_ " He asked.

" _Cause you took away the two things that meant anything to me._ " She replied, arms crossed.

He looked up in confusion. " _Two?_ "

She scowled, turning away from him. " _You didn't know? Sarah was pregnant._ "

* * *

 **[10 years Earlier]**

Catherine sat on her bunk, reading through a Grognak comic. Her door burst open, Sarah walked in, hand covering her face. She slammed the door back and locked it.

" _Oh Hey._ " The Redhead greeted her. " _What's up?_ "

Sarah almost tackled her, her face streaked with tears. Catherine's eyes went wide. " _Omigosh, Are you alright!?_ "

She sat there awkwardly holding the Elder as she sobbed into her Shoulder. " _Sarah, calm down and tell me what happened._ "

Sniffling, the Blonde mumbled. " _You...Know that guy I had a crush on in Paladin Adrian's Squad?_ "

Catherine frowned. " _Yeah?_ "

" _He's dead._ "

" _Oh..._ " Catherine pulled her in closer. " _I'm so sorry, Sarah. I know what it's like..._ "

" _No..It's..._ " Sarah sniffed. " _It's...something else._ "

" _You can tell me._ " Catherine smiled. " _I won't tell any-_ "

" _I'm Pregnant._ "

Catherine blinked, mouth agape. That caught her off-guard, Wow, that really was complicated. From what Catherine knew, and felt, they were Both Bisexual, she didn't expect Sarah to go get knocked up. Honestly, she expected Herself to fill that role.

" _It was his..._ " Sarah continued. " _And now he's dead._ "

" _Damn..._ " Catherine mumbled, nudging her cheek. " _I-I really don't know what to say._ "

" _I was expecting him to be here._ " Sarah said. " _I wanted him to help me raise him, I can't do it on my own._ "

" _You won't have to!_ " Catherine stated firmly. " _I'll help you in every way I can!_ "

" _You mean it?_ " Sarah asked, looking up at Catherine.

" ** _I mean it._** " She insisted. " _Do you know how far along you are?_ "

Sarah nodded. " _I'm about 5 months._ "

Catherine nodded, reaching for the nearby cover. " _Alright, then We'll make sure the next 4 are amazing._ " Pulling the sheet over them, they snuggled together. " _Thank you Catherine._ "

" _No Problem Sarah._ "

The Next Month, Sarah's Vertibird was shot down.

* * *

 ** _"Iiiiittt's allll Oooovveeer...But the the Cryyyyinng."_**

 **Ain't that a twist? Probably been done before, but fuck it. I'll do it anyway. This chapter was pure Fanservice (Both Literal and Sexual.)**

 **Next, and Final Chapter will be out next Weekend. It's gonna be good, trust me! And it won't include awkward crap like this one!**

 **No F.A.Q. Today!**


	12. Chapter 10

**[Sentinel Site.]**  
Nate wrinkled his nose. The coppery scent of blood hung in bunker, corpses of Brotherhood scribes, engineers, and soldiers lay strewn about, some simply shot, others mutilated beyond recognition.

But when you've cleared out Bunkers of Chinese soldiers with your bare hands and a combat knife, all on your own, sights like this are hardly impressive.

A loud Creak emerged from behind him as Catherine attempted to pull a warped door off it's hinges. She merely tired herself out at such a feat until Bray walked over and helped.

" _Look Cassie, you almost maul a guy twice your size with your bare hands,_ " The door fell with a clang. " _But you can't pry open a doo- **HOLY CHRIST!**_ "

The floor was littered with Engineers, their corpses pulled apart and arranged in a mocking pattern, a lone body hanging by his feet and dangling in front of the doorway. A fleshy object that looked eerily similar to a heart wedged in his mouth.

Bray tightened the hose on his Mask while Catherine tried in vain to not throw up. Nate looked unimpressed, pulling out his 10mm. He brushed past the hanging body, pushing it aside like a tent flap. The heart fell to the floor.

Catherine threw up.

Nate swept the room and found no trace of a skirmish. " _Bray?_ " He signaled.

" _On it._ " The Courier's irises glowed brighter, basking his surroundings in a Crimson glow. His helmets computer scanned the room, detecting no life signs...or any evidence of an attack.

" _No Bullet Holes, Laser Burns, or Plasma puddles._ " He repeated the information scrolling his HUD. " _Whoever did this knows how to clean up their tracks...Or did this with their hands._ "

Catherine heaved, visibly shuddering. " _Even I wouldn't go that low._ "

" _Bullshit._ " Bray replied simply, walking away before she could respond.

Nate left the room and followed behind, he peered down the hall, noticing Brotherhood Soldiers gathering their deceased comrades.

" _So._ " He turned to Catherine. " _Are you okay?_ "

" _What do you mean?_ " The Lone Wanderer asked, eyebrows raised.

" _Don't give me your 'I don't know what your talking about' Bullshit._ " Nate chided. " _I'm talking about your outburst about Elder Lyons._ "

She flinched at his usage of the Word 'Elder'.

" _Honestly, I feel better with that off my chest._ " She admitted. " _I really miss her._ "

Nate stared at her, eyes drifting in thought. " _I know the feeling._ "

" _Nate! Come check this out!_ " Bray called, Nate looked down the hall in surprise. He and Catherine sprinted after his voice. The Courier was standing outside a door.

" _It's wielded shut._ " He said, jabbing a thumb towards it.

" _Odd._ " Nate tilted his head towards the door, an eyebrow raised. " _Wanna see what's inside?_ "

Bray smirked. " _Hell Yeah._ "

and with that, all three kicked the door... **Hard**.

The Door snapped off the top two hinges, leaving it collapsed and tilted from the remaining bottom one. The trio entered the room, weapons drawn with Nate on point.

The room was a smaller version of the previous, with Camera Monitors and Terminals strewn about. There was a single Scribe inside, sitting in the computer chair slumped on the Desk. The Monitors in front of him splattered with blood, a 10mm in the floor beside him.

" _Don't blame him, Desk work sucks._ " Bray snarked, scanning the corpse. " _Wait a minute..._ "

Nate grabbed the corpse and hauled it up, exposing it's face...Or lack thereof.

" _Not a Suicide, nor could a 10mm round do **That** much damage, especially from the Front._ " The General muttered, turning to Catherine. " _Can you extract any fragments from him?_ "

She nodded, opening her satchel to get her scalpel and tweezers. Bray stood back and gave her room, using his systems to spot the bullet fragments.

Nate stepped back as she worked, lighting a cigarette. He really needed to stop smoking soon...

Just as he was about to walk out, he felt something beneath his boot. He looked down to see a casing on the floor. Frowning, he picked the discarded shell up, examining it.

" _Got a piece._ " Catherine announced, handing it off to Bray who inspected it himself.

They both reached the same conclusion. " ** _.44 Magnum, point blank._** " They said in unison.

Catherine wrinkled her nose. " _Bad way to go._ "

Bray scoffed. " _Says Miss 'Punch People's Faces off' over here._ "

Nate ignored them, focusing intently on the casing. The lined indent on the side...He had seen those long ago. He knew one man who could possibly have these.

" _Hey, What's this?_ " Catherine asked, crouching next to the corpse. She pried his hand open, a small disk falling out. " _A holotape...?_ "

Nate snatched it away from her, a label was taped on the side, marking it as a Video-Holotape. His Pip-Boy couldn't read those.

Just as some BOS soldiers walked in, Nate rushed past. " _We're going to the Castle, Tell Maxson I'll keep in touch._ " He informed, they nodded quickly before tending to the corpse.

* * *

Nate spent the journey staring at the Holotape and Bullet Casing, while Bray and Catherine exchanged some light-hearted banter.

Upon landing at the Castle, they were greeted by Ada and Preston. Nate hurried past them and into the Castle, they followed.

Nate sat in the War Room, a custom room for planning battles and training regimes. He turned to the cloth-covered terminal in the Corner. He whipped the Fabric off and inserted the Holotape, setting the bullet casing on the Desk. By the Time Bray, Catherine, and co. entered, The Video began...

Except it wasn't a recording...

* * *

The Screen went Black, a figure shrouded in shadow was barely visible, their head an odd shape.

" _Greeting, General Nate Logan._ " Their voice was Garbled and distorted, almost demonic. " _It is nice to finally meet you._ "

Nate stared in confusion, a scowl on his face.

" _Yes, this is a Live video. I can hear you, and you can hear me._ " The Figure chuckled. " _The **Wonders** a Holotape can still accomplish._ "

The Figure stopped laughing and straighten up. " _You must be wondering what we did with the Payloads from the Sentinel Site. I assure you, We've got what we need._ "

" _You murdered all those people._ " Bray growled.

" _I **did** warn him, Mr. Riley._ " The Figure rebuked him.

" _It's **Bray**._ " The Courier replied annoyed.

" ** _Irrelevant._** " He held up a detonator, sending signals in Nate, Catherine, and Bray's instincts. " _Where is it!?_ " Nate yelled, slamming his fists on the Table. " _Where's the Bomb, you bastard!_ "

" _Oh, don't be rash, General._ " The figure sneered. " _I would be more worried about **Shaun** right now..._ "

Nate froze, all feeling in his body disappearing as the words sunk in. " _Oh yes, I'd be searching along the Coast about 30 miles north from here._ "

Nate's fist clenched so hard the knuckle turned white. His teeth gritted so tightly that they might've cracked.

" _And don't worry, this is the smallest Payload we have, We'll test the bigger ones later...It'll be..._ " The Figure chuckled. " _Quite the Spectacle._ " He pressed the button, a countdown of 10 seconds appeared on the remote before the Video shut off, leaving Nate in a daze.

" _General?_ " Preston called to him warily. " _Nate?_ "

Nate muttered something, standing up and running out of the room. They all followed, other Minutemen and Settlers noticing the General's distress and following him. They reached the top of the Castle Walls, facing East out into the Ocean, Spectacle Island lay on the Horizon.

They all watched in stunned silence, no sound except the wind blowing. Nate mentally counted for 10 seconds...But nothing happened.

" _He was bluffing._ " Catherine sighed, scowling. " _That little shi-_ "

 _ **FOOO-**_

Spectacle Island was engulfed in a blinding light, a shock wave rippling through the air and into the wall beneath their feet. Everyone struggled to stay standing, shielding their eyes from the bright light. Except Nate and Bray, who stared at it right in the core.

 _ **BOOOOOOM!**_

And Spectacle Island was no more...

* * *

 _ **"I was walking along, Minding my business...When out of the Orange Colored Sky..."**_

 **Am I seriously ending this on a Cliffhanger? You bet your ass I am. Cause I'm a dick and I love screwing with people. :3**

 **Anywho, I've actually been working on the next Story for a while now. Chapter 1 when actually be out by Sunday with 2,000+ Words. :)**

 **Coming Soon:** _ **"War-Torn South."**_


End file.
